Unbroken Bonds
by Scififan33
Summary: In order to capture Noctis an agent is needed to get close to him, especially once Insomnia has fallen. Ardyn has the perfect one in mind. Pity he didn't count on just how strong some bonds can be. AU. Be warned, there is heartbreak ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own FFXV_

_Thank you to Salazar Marvolo and PheonixQueen15 for all their help with this story. This is all written already._

**Chapter 1**

Ardyn absently listened as the Emperor's Council discussed the war efforts and upcoming ruse using the idea of a peace treaty, an idea formulating. "If you wish for an agent close to the dear Prince, I believe I can arrange it," he finally offered. All efforts to capture or kill his wayward many times great nephew over the years had failed but what did they expect? He may be a pampered Prince, but he was still trained by the best and never left the Crown City, not since the only time they had ever come close to killing him. No, they needed to try another way. Although he would prefer it continue to fail until Noctis was ready to play his role in what was to come, he wished to defeat the King of Light, not a mere Prince. His Father on the other hand was very expendable as were those who followed them.

"Very well," Aldercapt dismissed them and he made his way to the Magitek Production Facility, finding Verstael working. "Where are the failed units stored?" he asked, and the man looked up.

"What could you want them for?" he sounded annoyed at being disturbed but he always did hate disturbances.

"I need an MT that still has a body for a job."

"Storage unit 492." He waved him off and Ardyn chuckled.

"Thank you," he walked off, whistling, looking for the right room.

He opened it to find a room filled with softly glowing blue tanks, all occupied by floating bodies of differing ages. He made his way to the ones with bodies of the same age as the Prince, reading the files on them. All wore the same face, blonde hair at different lengths depending on how long they had been dormant, their bodies naked, hands clutching their shoulders, eyes shut, as they floated. Muscled twitched occasionally as they were stimulated to keep them toned. Various hoses and wires snaked through the liquid in the tubes, attached to the bodies, ensuring they were kept in peek physical condition. Which one to choose? He looked them all over before stopping before one of the tubes and entering the command to drain and then open it while bringing the unit within out of dormancy. He watched as blue liquid drained quickly, the unit being released from the hoses and wires to drop lifelessly to the bottom of the tube which then opened, spilling the unit out onto the cold ground. This one still appeared human, the few ports it had were easily hidden by clothing.

Slowly, dull blue eyes opened, the unit's muscles tensing before relaxing and then it got up. "Unit 05953234 ready for orders," it spoke flatly, face expressionless, wooden. That was a change from what the file indicated but it had been in storage for six years, perhaps that had been enough to wipe away all of what had led to it being classed a failure. That was worth considering, were more of these units now useful?

"Follow me," Ardyn commanded and left the room, feeling it follow him, still dripping the life supporting fluid, bare feet silent on the cold metal floors. "Sit," he indicated a metal chair and the unit sat rigidly. Ardyn pulled the visor over its eyes and activated the device before pressing his hands to its temples, letting his magic seep into the body, carefully weaving an imaginary human life into the units memory. The process took time, but he was patient and finally the computer beeped, process complete. "Sleep 05953234," he ordered to ensure it had worked and life flowed into the unit, blue eyes widening in fear as he jerked back.

"W…who are you? Where am I?" he asked fearfully, hugging his cold body, shivering.

"What is your name boy?" Ardyn asked and the unit trembled before him.

"Prompto Argentum," he whispered. "Please don't hurt me."

"All you have to do is answer my questions and you can go home," he offered, and the boy looked up at him hopefully.

"Promise?" wide blue eyes were filled with innocence, and Ardyn was very happy with his work.

"Of course. How old are you?"

"Twenty…sir."

"Where are you from?"

"Lestallum sir," he lowered his eyes, shivering from cold and fear.

"What do you know of MT's?"

"Um…Niflheim's soldiers sir?"

"Very well. Wake 05953234," he commanded, and the unit immediately straightened, all emotion and life wiped from it. It had worked, giving the unit a human personality and memories, one that should be easily accepted by dear Noctis and his Retainers, the Prince was known to have soft spot for the vulnerable. He wasn't going to waste his work attempting to send it to Insomnia, he knew Regis would ensure dear Noctis was nowhere near the city for the signing and it would be easier for them to meet it in the wilds…somewhere they were sure to go, or he could arrange for them to end up at.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The unit dressed in the provided clothing and picked up the bag, following the superior from the base and to a truck. It got into the passenger seat and sat stiffly, staring dead ahead.

The driver glanced at it and grimaced, creeped out.

"Give him a lift to the Chocobo Outpost and then report in."

"Of course Chancellor," the lieutenant, also dressed in civilian clothes said.

"You remember what to do and say?"

"Yes sir," the Chancellor may be more creepy than the guy beside him.

The Chancellor walked to the passenger side and smirked at the MT. "Unit 05953234 Protocol 95."

"Order understood," the MT answered before its eyes closed, body going limp.

"Safe journey!" The Chancellor waved the off and the truck drove off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Travelling all the way to Lucis with an unconscious MT was strange and sometimes frustrating but finally, they were almost to their destination. Lieutenant Marius glanced at it and took a deep breath. "Unit 05953234 Protocol 96," he commanded, watching as the body immediately tenses and sat stiffly in the seat, eyes now open.

"Unit 05953234 awaiting orders."

"Sleep 05953234," he called, and the body slumped again before blinking and stretching, looking around as if it was as human as it looked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto blinked and stretched, looking around, he'd fallen asleep. He was in a truck…why? He rubbed his eyes to try and wake up. That's right…he'd left the city. With his parents dead there was no reason to stay in Lestallum any longer when there was a whole world to see. The city had never really felt like home anyway. He'd been hitchhiking across Lucis in search of something new, had been considering going to Insomnia to look for work there but he hadn't decided yet. Drifting felt right at the moment

"Welcome back kid," the driver smirked before sobering. "News reported the treaty signing went wrong. They're saying the King, Prince and Oracle are dead."

Prompto's eyes widened in horror and shock. How was that possible? Insomnia had basically abandoned the rest of Lucis but that didn't mean the people didn't believe in the King. He believed in the King; had known he was doing his best. And now they were all dead…and Niflheim was to blame.

"Well, we're here." The truck stopped and Prompto grabbed his bag.

"Thanks," he jumped down and the truck drove off. Prompto looked around excitedly at Wiz's Chocobo Post. He'd wanted to see it since he was a kid and now he was getting the chance. He settled his bag over his shoulder and walked in, smiling as he took in the smell of Chocobos.

"Can I help you?" a man asked, spotting him.

"Um…I was wondering if you need any work done?"

The man, Wiz?, looked him over, considering. "Don't suppose you're a hunter?"

"No sir, I have a gun for self-defence, but I've never hunted."

"Pity. There's a behemoth, Deadeye, been in the area for a while. It's scaring the birds, bad for business since I can't let them in the paddocks or rent them." he looked Prompto over again and he shifted, knowing his clothes were looking a bit threadbare. "Tell ya what, if the birds take to you, I can hire you to help care for them in the barn for a bit. You can even stay in the caravan."

"That would be great, thank you!" Prompto smiled and the man nodded, leading him to the birds who quickly accepted him as one of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Chancellor? Delivery made," he spoke into his phone, watching from a distance as the MT was accepted at the post.

"Very good, job well done."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been a whim to take the blonde on, pity had played a role too. The boy was young, travelling alone, his clothing very worn, he wouldn't last much longer on the road, especially with the Empire's presence increasing. Learning the kid was an orphan…well…he could afford to hire him for a while, it helped that accommodation and food were part of his wage. Light work and good food were putting some meat on the kids bones too. It helped that the birds loved him, treated him like he was one of them and with his hair…well, the staff had to find their amusement somewhere considering they were basically under siege due to Deadeye.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto had just finished sweeping around the tables when he heard an engine approach and stop. There hadn't been many visitors in the four months he'd been working there, which left him rather stranded. He looked up to see a sleek black car on the road, whoever was driving that had money. Three guys got out, all dressed in black, and he blinked as he spotted the shortest, feeling a flash of vertigo before he shook it off and grinned and them. "Hi! Welcome to Wiz's Chocobo Post," he called out warmly. "Can I help you?" he let his gaze wander over them, the three were all very different in appearance but the way they moved easily together said they had known each other forever. Though, why were they wearing black? That was the colour of Lucian Royalty, although he'd noticed Hunters wearing it too, but rumour was they were connected to the Crown. So maybe these guys were hunters?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was taken back by the cheerful greeting from the blonde. He looked about his own age, dressed in worn but clean clothes, in blues and greys. He was way too bubbly for how early it was but…. It was kind of nice to be greeted warmly rather than with suspicion or grumpiness. "Hey," he offered awkwardly. "Uh, we heard there was some trouble this way?"

"Are you hunters?" the blonde asked and Noctis nodded. "Great! Yeah, there's a behemoth in the area, that's why the birds aren't out. Wiz has the hunt details, he's in the shop at the moment."

"Thanks…." He trailed off, curious.

"Oh, I'm Prompto."

"Noct," he offered, remembering at the last second not to give his full name. "This is Ignis and Gladio."

"Nice to meet you, good luck on the hunt."

Noctis nodded and they headed inside. They found Wiz easily enough, and he gave them the flyer.

"Better be careful boys, you aren't the first to go after him. He's a crafty old thing. Hey Prompto!" he called out and the blonde walked in.

"Yeah boss?"

"They're going after Deadeye, make sure they get there."

"Sure thing," Prompto nodded seriously.

"What?" Gladio demanded.

"Deadeye likes hiding in a series of paths between the rocks, really easy to get lost in there," Prompto answered. "I'll grab my stuff."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto rushed to the caravan, grabbing his jacket and gun, making sure it was secure on his hip before yanking on his heavier duty boots. He knew the area the behemoth was hiding in, he'd scouted it out and found the paths and tunnels through the rocks, but he had been careful not to get too close to its lair, his little gun would only annoy it after all. He left the caravan and grinned at the group, he really hoped they could do it and come back alive. "You ready?" he asked when he saw them. "Where are your weapons?" he asked in confusion and they shared uncomfortable looks.

"Don't worry, we have everything we need," the one with glasses, Ignis he thought, said and Prompto shrugged.

"Okay then… this way," he led them out of the outpost and onto the trails. After a while he broke from the path and made his way through the overgrowth, into a crack in the stone that was barely visible.

"Have you seen it?" Gladio asked.

"From a distance," he admitted. "It's big and strong," he warned.

"You any good with that thing?" he indicated the gun on his hip.

"I'm okay," he shrugged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio nodded before smirking. "We could use a shooter on this, you could hang back and shoot from a safe distance," he offered, curious about the kid.

"Uh…I…if you're sure?"

"Of course. Where are you from anyway?"

"Lestallum," the kid shrugged. "Not a lot of work there for guys so I left, was headed for Insomnia but…"

'Yeah." Gladio said, eyeing the kid. He hadn't seemed to recognise Noct as the Prince, was that good or bad? "My sister lives in Lestallum, I couldn't live there, too hot."

"Yeah, you either melt or adapt," Prompto grinned and then motioned for them to be quiet as they moved deeper into the rocks, the passages narrowing until they came out in a fog filled area. "Stay close," he hissed. "It might be in here or its lair."

They moved quietly through the mist; nerves high as they could barely see each other let alone anything else that may be near. They entered another stone valley and then Prompto dropped down and began to crawl through a tunnel and they followed him, freezing as they heard something. Gladio saw the blonde's eyes widen in fear and he began thinking that asking him to help had been unfair, but they were all close quarters fighters, excluding Noct's warping and elemancy. A large purple snout shoved at the broken metal roof between them and Prompto clamped a hand over his own mouth to stay quiet. It pulled back and they crawled quickly through the rest to find the creature in its lair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was dark by the time they made it back to the outpost and Prompto was exhausted but also happy. Finally, the Chocobos were safe! "I've been living in the caravan, but you guys can stay with me, it might be a little cramped though," he offered, feeling bad since the caravan was usually for visitors. It hadn't been an issue for as long as he'd worked there since there had been so few people coming by with the rentals stopped.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We are aware how cramped they can be, thank you," Ignis offered, getting a shy smile from the boy. He got the feeling the younger male had grown up rather sheltered. He had proven to be a very good shot though, perhaps he could give Noctis lessons as their only shooter. He was tired but he would cook something up, they all needed a good hot meal after that. It wasn't much of a repayment for his help but there was little else he could give anymore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis left the caravan and laughed as he spotted the Chocobos out of the barns and enjoying the fresh air, Prompto was with them but barely visible as they treated him like one of their own, his hair blending in. "Careful, I think that one thinks you're her chick," he called and Prompto pouted at him before getting free.

"They're just overly happy to be out and about," he answered as he jumped the fence. "So what's next for you guys? Next big bad monster terrorising innocent Chocobos?"

Noctis laughed, unable to help it. "Back on the road."

They both looked up as Wiz approached. "Ah, your Highness, please forgive me for not realising last night."

Noctis winced and glanced at Prompto's whose eyes had widened.

"Highness?" the blonde asked in confusion. "You…Noct...short for Noctis," he muttered, obviously embarrassed over not realising before. He turned away and Noctis grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just….it's not exactly safe for me these days. So I'm trying to stay hidden. I half figured you knew."

"No, I get it," Prompto offered a small smile and Noctis smiled back.

"So…you play Kings Knight?"

"What's that?" he asked and Noctis immediately dragged him off to show him, only to have Prompto beating him within an hour.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched the two boys playing around and sighed.

"We need to leave soon," Gladio offered.

"I know, I wish we could stay for Noct. I have never seen him like this."

"He's never had a friend outside of us," Gladio agreed. "He could come. He's a great shot and good at getting the Princess up in the morning. He survived the road to get here too."

"We know almost nothing about him," Ignis argued.

"Called Cor who had someone look into him. Prompto Argentum, 20, orphan. Pretty good school grades, held a few part time jobs since he was 15. Nothing alarming, though he couldn't dig as deep as he could before."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, surprised. "You really want him to come."

"We need the extra help and it feels like he's drifting, we could give him a home."

"On the run from the entire Empire."

"We can ask, he can always so no," Gladio argued and Ignis sighed.

"Very well."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat up front beside Ignis as they drove through the countryside, eyes wide as he took it all in, camera occasionally snapping away. He couldn't believe he was there, in a car with the Prince and his Retainers. They wanted him there! No one ever really wanted him, even his parents. Maybe…he could have a home with them? No...it was silly to think like that; they barely knew each other yet. Three weeks on the road with them and he was really starting to settle in, finding a way to fit in, where his presence and help were welcome. He'd sit with Noct when he fished, or help Iggy with the cooking. That was when he wasn't helping Noct really learn to shoot. He was glad his parents had insisted he learn young, insisting the world was too dangerous not to learn a weapon and he was too scrawny for a sword at that age. Then again Noct was smaller and could hurl massive swords with one hand!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Imperials above us!" he called in warning as he took the shot, taking down the cockatrice they had a bounty on. The Magitek engines were loud, usually giving them plenty of warning but they hadn't heard it over the noise of the battle. He took aim from the high ground, sniping several units while they were dropping from the ship. Then he was leaping down to cover them better. He never saw the unit that approached from behind him.

"Wake 05953234." The imperial infantry axeman commanded and Prompto froze. The soldier removed a computer unit and attached the lead to the port hidden by his hair at the base of his skull. The machine beeped and the lead was removed. "Sleep 05953234," it commanded before retreating.

Prompto stumbled, disorientated, shaking his head.

"Prom!" Noctis called in alarm, seeing him stumble. He warped over and caught him, breaking a potion over him and he straightened.

"Thanks," he smiled as his head cleared, that was weird.

"Alright?"

"Yeah," he took a shot. "Get back in there before Gladio complains," Prompto grinned and Noct nodded, warping back in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat before the fire, awed by what he had seen. He'd never thought much of the Astrals so seeing one make a covenant with Noct? Terrifying and awe inspiring. Apparently he had already done it once, with Titan. It was hard to imagine the meteor being gone from his home town. Now Noct could call on Ramuh, who was next? This was a lot more than just fighting the Empire and hunting. Was he really prepared to stay with them and risk his life? His gaze wandered to where Noct was slumped in his chair and he smiled slightly, yeah, he was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where to next?" Prompto asked as they lounged around camp.

"Altissia and Leviathan," Ignis answered and Noctis grimaced at the idea of facing another Astral so soon and Prompto was with him.

"Is there any rush?" Prompto asked and Ignis glanced at the Prince.

"Perhaps we should top up our funds," he admitted and Prompto grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke slowly, body aching and the sinking feeling something was very wrong.

"Noct? You awake?" he recognised the usually cheery voice except now he sounded sad, and forced his eyes open to see Prompto perched on a chair nearby. The blonde scrambled up and over to the bed. "You had us all really worried buddy!"

"Where?"

"Still in Altissia, you were pretty beat up and we've been taking turns helping with the clean-up."

"Luna…" he choked.

"I'm sorry," Prompto whispered. "There's…they haven't…found her."

Noct looked away and then frowned. "Iggy?"

"Bit bruised but he's back on his feet. Apparently that Ardyn guy did a number on him but Gladio gave him some curatives and he's fine."

"Good," at least he his oldest friend hadn't been killed or worse.

"I'm sorry…you must have loved her, with the wedding and stuff."

"I hadn't seen her in twelve years," Noctis admitted as he pushed up to sit. "It wasn't like that, she was like a sister, the marriage was for the treaty but better a friend than a stranger," he admitted and felt the bed dip as Prompto sat beside him, offering a shoulder and Noctis leant against him, mourning for the girl that had helped save him so long ago. Her mother had healed his physical wounds, but it had been Luna who healed his heart and mind. He glanced down at his hand, feeling the metal in his curled fingers and he knew what it was, Luna had brought the Ring from his Father and now it was his. He didn't want it, but he couldn't throw it away, so he shoved it in the Armiger, not sure what else to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ever feel like we're being herded?" Gladio asked one night as they sat around the fire.

"Pardon?" Ignis looked over at him.

"Shouldn't the Empire being doing more to stop Noct getting to the Astrals and Tombs?" he clarified and Ignis frowned.

"Not even Cor knows where they all are, and he held the key for decades. It is highly unlikely the Empire is aware of many of them," Ignis answered.

"How many tombs are there? There was over a hundred rulers right?" Prompto asked, curious.

"Noctis is the 114th King. However, not all of the tombs survive. There are thirteen Royal Arms to collect. Noctis currently has six."

Prompto nodded and relaxed, stargazing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tackled Noctis in the mud and they rolled around, Gladio laughing while Ignis shook his head at their antics. Both older men had to admit that including Prompto had been the best idea Gladio had had in a while. They hadn't seen Noctis this content in years, despite their circumstances. If only Prompto had lived in Insomnia, then again in such a big city, the odds were they never would have met anyway. It would have been good for both of them to have a friend. They'd been putting a picture of Prompto's life together from what he said and didn't say, and they were not impressed. It made them all the more protective of both younger boys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stood frozen away from the main fighting as his port was accessed again, information downloaded and uploaded before the soldier retreated and Prompto blinked, looking around before rushing towards the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smirked as he looked over the latest data retrieved from unit 234. Things appeared to be going well with his mission. He was well embedded within the group and this gave them data on where they had been, what they had been doing, and what they planned next. He forwarded much of it to the Emperor to keep him happy, though his use for the man would soon be over. He was really anticipating the look of betrayal on young Noctis' face when the unit was revealed for what it was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom!" Noctis yelled as the other male went down under the hooves of the Arba. He warped in, forcing it back and snarled when Prompto didn't get up. "Iggy!" he yelled to his Adviser who darted in and crushed a hi-potion over the blonde and then hefted him up, dragging him out of range of the animal ad Noctis and Gladio tag teamed it.

"Is he alright?" Gladio asked once they were done.

"We should get to the Haven," Ignis answered and Gladio carefully lifted the limp body. They rushed back to camp and lay Prompto down on his sleeping bag, his shirt was ripped so Ignis pulled it off and began cleaning the wounds which were bleeding sluggishly despite the potion. He felt along his chest and winced. "His ribs are cracked, though not broken."

"What's this?" Gladio touched a spot down his body, near his stomach and Ignis leant in to look, frowning.

"I do not know," he admitted and Noctis shifted to see.

"Metal?"

"Evidence of a previous injury and surgery?" Gladio suggested but Ignis shook his head.

"No, it appears to have been there a very long time," Ignis felt around. "Perhaps… sometimes when people can't eat a tube is inserted directly into the stomach. It seems more like that, see, something can be inserted here."

"What would cause that?"

"Usually a very serious illness or injury. If you remember from your own injury, when you had no sensation below your waist, what they were talking of doing to help with...waste?"

"Oh." Noctis went red. He was very glad he had regained some feeling even before he could walk so that hadn't been necessary, that had been an embarrassing enough time as it was. He watched Prompto breath, relieved that the worst of his wounds were healed, they were low on curatives. Though, cracked ribs, surely they rated the use of another one? He glanced at Ignis who nodded so he put a potion in Prompto's hand and crushed it, watching the magic shimmer over his skin. The external wounds didn't change but when Ignis felt his ribs again he smiled.

"I suggest wrapping them as they may still be bruised, but the cracks appear healed. Hand me the kit please." He pulled out needle and thread once Gladio did so, stitching the one wound that was still deep enough for it, bandaging all of them and then Gladio supported Prompto while Ignis wrapped his ribs. "I suggest getting some rest Noct, you came to close to stasis several times."

Noctis nodded, "Okay." He lay down beside Prompto, wrapping an arm around his waist, he would share his body heat since they didn't have anything else to use to as a heat pack on his ribs.

When Prompto woke hours later it was to the feeling of safety and warmth along his back. He smiled drowsily and closed his eyes again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For several days they stayed at the Haven, Noct fishing for extra food, waiting to hand in their bounty because Prompto was a mass of bruises, even after the two curatives. They could use the break anyway. It was obvious Prompto felt horrible for slowing them down, no matter how much they each assured him the break was welcome, especially to allow him to heal. "Noct…"

"No Prom, no more apologies, it could have been any of us who got trampled," he glared and Prompto hunched in on himself. "Prompto…I'm not mad at you, none of us are. Why can't you accept that?" he asked gently and the blonde shrugged. Noctis shifted to make sure his back was supported and then wrapped an arm around Prompto, gently tugging him down to recline against him, keeping the pressure off his ribs. "You're one of us," he promised, holding him close and pretending he didn't feel the warmth of tears soaking into his shirt. He kind of wanted to go back to Lestallum and introduce everyone who had made him feel unwanted to the Engine Blade. Hmm...Iris was there…no, that was not a good thing for a Prince…King to do. Prompto had become one of them so easily, had just fit in like he had always been there. Having a friend who hadn't been chosen for him was great and he cared a lot about the younger male. He didn't even hesitate to get Prompto to look up before pressing his lips to his forehead, letting his magic fill him and Prompto gasped.

"Noct?" he asked shakily.

"Iggy's best for teaching you how to store and retrieve things," he offered and blue eyes went wide.

"You…you….can you do that?"

"I just did," Noctis grinned. "You're one of us Prompto, now you have proof, so you never forget it. Besides, there's no one left to say no to my sharing my magic with you. Even then, technically it's my choice who I gift it too, you just get to miss out on the paperwork." He should have done it sooner but Ignis and Gladio had pushed for caution. Then they'd kind of forgotten until Prompto had gone down, his gun out of reach.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They'd collected a further three Royal Arms and they could all feel a sense of urgency in reaching the rest. It had taken a while for them to notice, but the days were getting shorter, daemon numbers increasing. Whenever they had time, they trained Prompto, pushing him and themselves to their limits. He'd already been fairly fit due to long jogs and then working at the outpost but now he had muscle from sparing with Gladio and improved flexibility thanks to Ignis teaching him how to move better, none of them wanted to see him go down like that again. They seemed to have lost their pursuers for a while which was nice, they were all sick of running into MT's and Infantry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat against a tree, Prompto's head in his lap, his fingers running through messy blonde hair. They were all exhausted, but this hunt would give them a great payday, enough to stay in a hotel for a few days before getting back on the road. He glanced down to see light blue eyes closed, Prompto occasionally pressing into his touch but seemingly drifting close to sleep. There was just something about him that drew Noctis, all of them really, in. Despite a less than ideal childhood he somehow remained bright and friendly, always willing to help yet also shy. He was a mess of contradictions really, but they made him an amazing person. Noctis blinked….did he…..he did…oh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stretched out on the bed, very glad to feel a soft mattress beneath him. He was glad Noct had pushed for two rooms, he wasn't used to always being with so many other people. He felt the most comfortable with Noctis which was weird considering Noct was a Prince, well King. Maybe because they were the same age? He watched Noctis as he paced a bit, appearing uncertain and that wasn't like him. "Noct? You okay?" he saw Noctis startle, almost jump and frowned, getting up. "Noctis?" he gently grabbed his shoulder, eyes searching for hidden injuries.

"Prom…I…"

"What's wrong?" he bit his lip, nervous, had he done something wrong? Did Noct not want him around anymore. He couldn't imagine his life without them in it anymore. And then he blinked as warm, chapped lips pressed to his…oh. He smiled and kissed back. He had never dared to dream Noct might like him back, had been content to just be his friend since he'd never really had one before. They pulled back to breath and worried dark blue eyes searched his. He leant back in and kissed Noctis who wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. This was very nice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched Noctis and Prompto horsing around, he didn't know who they thought they were fooling because it was obvious to them that things had changed between the two ever since their last hotel stay. No wonder Noctis had asked for two rooms. Luna was dead, the kingdom in ruin, maybe Noctis should be allowed to have what happiness he could. He glanced at Ignis to see him smiling softly at the sight of them together. Maybe they should invest in a second tent? It was a little cramped with four of them after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto moaned in pleasure as Noctis' hands wandered his body, both dressed only in their pants. He could kiss Gladio for suggesting a second tent, they just had to keep the noise down and that was hard! He hadn't dared to dream of having this, finding out Noct like him too had been amazing. He whimpered when the hands withdrew and Noctis grinned at him, reaching for his pants and Prompto lifted his hips to help. He whined when Noctis frowned. "Noct?"

"What's this?" Noctis pressed on his lower back where there was more metal.

He was asking that now? "Accident...when I was little…woke up in hospital with it," he wriggled, wanting Noctis to go back to what he'd been doing. "Noct…" he reached up for Noctis' pants and Noctis smiled, wriggling out of them. They kissed and touched for ages, things heating up, Prompto biting a pillow to keep quiet as he thrust against Noctis who pressed back, rubbing together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched as Noctis held his hand over the image of the Warrior, the katana rising up to hover briefly before rushing into Noct's body, the Royal Arms appearing to float around him. They almost had them all and it scared him a little. Noctis had three of the Six wiling to come when he called, and sometimes showing up to protect him without being called. Now he almost had all of his ancestors weapons. What were they going to do once he had them all? Attack the Empire head on? Surely that was suicide even for Noctis? Try and sneak in and steal the Crystal back? From what they'd said it was a bit big for them to carry.

Then there was the strengthening darkness and daemons and the way people who knew who Noct was, looked at him. Like they expected him to single handily fix things which was crazy. Yeah, the Lucian Kings were powerful, but the Oracle was the one that cured the Scourge, not the Kings. He was scared Noctis would get himself killed trying to do something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They lay curled together in their tent, content to just lie together quietly. They'd been on five hunts, back to back, and were exhausted. Gladio kept pushing Noctis to get better, to warp faster, use his magic better and sometimes Prompto wanted to shoot him, non-fatally, to get him to back off. He never did it but sometimes it was tempting, especially when he pushed for Noctis to put his Dad's Ring on. He wasn't entirely sure why the big guy was so insistent but apparently the Ring was magic and a link to Noct's ancestors or something.

"I'm scared," Noctis whispered and Prompto tightened his hold on him.

"Me too," he admitted.

"They're right you know?" Noctis asked and Prompto leant up on an elbow to look down at him.

"Who and about what?" he asked, reaching out to brush dark hair away from Noctis' face.

"I'm the Chosen King, I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How am I meant to stop the Scourge? I doubt fancy weapons are going to do much."

"I don't know," Prompto answered, mind reeling, Noctis was the prophesised King? Couldn't he ever get a break? "How do you know you're him?"

"Luna and Dad told me when I was a kid, but they never explained what I'm meant to do."

"You'll figure it out," Prompto kissed him and smiled. "I believe in you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They sat on the beach of Galdin Quay, out of sight of the resort, feet in the gentle waves. "You sure about this?" Prompto asked, shoving his hair back, he'd have to ask Iggy to cut it again. He leant against Noctis who had an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, Dad used to talk to the Crystal, I think I'm going to have to in order to find out what can be done," he didn't want too, he'd seen what the Crystal and Ring had done to his Dad and it scared him. Not to mention the pain his friends would go through seeing him age before his time. He'd have to put on the Ring, he was holding off as long as he could and yeah, Gladio didn't like it but it was his choice. He'd have to do it when they reached the Crystal.

"It's got to be under heavy guard."

"That's why Cor and the Crownsguard will be causing a distraction, intelligence has the Crystal at a remote base, undergoing study."

"Could be a trap," Prompto suggested.

"Maybe, but we can handle anything the Empire throws at us. We'll win," he swore, kissing Prompto who kissed back. "We have to."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They spent most of the voyage to the continent in the cabin, both needing the time together. They would dock in Tenebrae and then use the train to get closer to the base. Part of the journey would be on foot unless they could steal something. They had a month to get there and then Cor's distraction would be launched, drawing as many troops as possible back to Lucis and the mixed forces of Crownsguard, hunters and Glaives.

It was in that cabin that Prompto fully gave his body to Noctis, not having to worry so much about noise. The bed in the cabin was a lot better than their sleeping bags on a Haven floor too. It was awkward at first and they were both nervous, Noctis tracing the metal at the base of Prompto's spine gently, assuming it was shrapnel or something that they hadn't been able to remove. It felt right, lying beneath Noctis as warm hands roamed over his body, and he clung to Noctis, gasping in pleasure as Noct began moving inside him. It was awkward at first, but they worked it out and Prompto decided he really liked the sensation, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he didn't want it to end. After, they lay together for a while before staggering up to shower before collapsing back into bed to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenebrae was beautiful and Prompto snapped a lot of shots, holding Noct's hand when they stared at the beautiful house that had been the home of the Nox Fleuret family for centuries. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just memories," Noctis answered and Prompto squeezed his hand. They left, heading for the train where they sat in a compartment with Ignis and Gladio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The trap is set dear Emperor, Prince Noctis has been sighted in Tenebrae and our agent is still with him. "

"I want the Prince alive and brought to me. He will give me access to the Crystal's power."

"Of course," Ardyn bowed, hiding his smirk. He left the room to return to the base and wait for his guest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at the base through the scope of his rifle, taking in the defences. It seemed intelligence had been right and yet…he felt sick. Something about this was wrong and he desperately wanted to turn back but the others were determined. He pulled back from the ridge and made his way back to them, moving to kiss Noct, hard. "It's like we were told," he said before they could ask.

"Then let's get moving," Gladio smirked in anticipation.

They made their way down into the valley, avoiding the occasional small patrol and then used the stolen codes to get inside. It was easy, too easy and Prompto could tell Ignis was becoming worried as well. They entered a courtyard, consulting the map for which way to go.

"Oh my," a familiar voice murmured and out of the doorway emerged the Chancellor himself, a man Prompto had only seen in Altissia. "It appears you've walked into a trap," he smirked as the lights went up and Gladio swore.

Prompto shifted closer to Noct, warily eyeing the soldiers, gun in hand. These were not good odds at all, and he definitely didn't like the way the Chancellor was looking at them. He felt Noct tense, reading to warp, and yet nothing happened.

The Chancellor looked right at him and Prompto raised his gun. "Wake 05953234."

He felt his grip go slack and then everything vanished.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Noctis saw the Chancellor look at Prompto and then the man spoke, confusing him. "Wake 05953234." What? He heard the sound of something returning to the Armiger and turned only to stare in confusion at Prompto.

He had dropped his gun, returning it to the Armiger. His posture had straightened, becoming stiff and he was staring straight ahead. What really scared Noctis was the utterly lifeless look to his always expressive eyes, the blank facial features. "Prom?" he called.

"Protocol 3789," the Chancellor called out.

"Order received," Prompto spoke but it wasn't the voice he knew that was always bubbly and full of life, the one that had called out his name in ecstasy only a few nights before, this sounded robotic with how empty it was.

"What have you done to him?" Noctis snarled, turning on the Chancellor who chuckled. He tried to summon a weapon again, to warp over and rip that smile from his face, but nothing happened. Something was blocking his magic! Only his? Prom's gun had returned after all.

"Me? Why, just returning it to its proper condition," he looked back at Prompto. "Order status?"

"Memory purged. Unit 05953234 awaiting orders."

"No…" Noctis turned back to Prompto and grasped his shoulders, shaking them. "Come on, snap out of it. You have to fight it, please," he begged but there was no reaction. Memory purged? No, it couldn't be, what was Ardyn pulling?

"I am afraid dear Prompto was nothing more than an illusion. An implanted personality that has now been erased. I must say, I am very impressed with unit 05953234, especially considering it was in storage as a failed unit."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis listened to the Chancellors words, horrified by what he was hearing. All it took was a glance at Prompto to see usually animated features utterly flat, lifeless. He didn't want to believe a word the man said but it was hard to deny his eyes. "Noctis, move away!" he snapped, summoning his daggers, why wasn't Noctis calling a weapon? If Prompto was under the Chancellor's power then he was a threat to Noctis, and they were standing way to close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prompto please," Noctis whispered, touching a still cheek. He reached for his magic, for the Armiger, where he had felt Prompto since granting him access, he may not be able to summon weapons, but he could still feel it. Instead of the warmth and love he had come to treasure there was a gaping emptiness. The link was there, but there was nothing that said Prompto.

"Unit 05953234, restrain the Prince."

Noctis went to jerk back but it was too late and Prompto's hand wrapped around his throat, tight enough to hold him without suffocating him or causing permanent damage, Noct hoped anyway. He brought his hands up, scrabbling to break the hold but held back by his desire to not hurt him. "Prom…." He gasped out, meeting empty eyes, pleading silently.

"Noct!" He heard Gladio yell and then saw movement. He could hear a fight, the sound of Gladio's shield impacting something, the crackle of Sagefire...then nothing.

"The Emperor desires your presence dear Prince. As for you two, perhaps you would like an inside look at the MT process, to help you understand the dear unit you have become attached to," he smirked and Noctis heard the sound of struggling people being dragged away.

He pressed at pressure points and joints, but nothing broke the grip on his throat, and he couldn't look away from flat blue eyes. He moved a hand, reaching out to Prompto and then let it drop, starting to feel light headed. "L….lo…ve..yo…" he gasped out and he heard the Chancellor laugh as his vision went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn smirked as he looked at the unconscious body of the Prince, dangling from the fist of the unit he had sent to infiltrate them. It was amusing to know he could order it to kill Noctis and it would obey. Noctis' attempts to reach his lover had been heart-warming he supposed, pity there was nothing left of that boy. "Unit 05953234 lock him in a cell and stand guard, ensure he is fed and watered and remains unharmed," he ordered, and it turned to take the unconscious young man to his temporary accommodations. "Oh, and you best arm yourself," he waved another unit over and it took the offered gun before leaving the courtyard. He would take the Prince to Aldercapt, the Crystal was there after all and Noctis still had a role to play. He did wonder if his Retainers would die or be successfully converted. It was why the project had moved to using clones, too many of those who entered the MT program as adults had died, wasting resources. Perhaps it would be better to use them in the Imperial infantry, let the Prince see them with eyes as empty as his lover's, bodies riddled with cybernetics, before they were sealed in armour and sent to fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis coughed as he came around, throat sore. He groaned and rolled over, cracking his eyes open. He was on a hard bunk…in a cell. The door opened and he sat up to see Prompto walk inside and put down a tray that held a bowl and a cup. "Prom?" he croaked but there was no response. He staggered up and took a step forward only for Prompto to pull a gun and level it at him in warning and he froze as Prompto left the cell, closing it behind him. He expected him to leave but he stood in front of the cell, standing guard. He got up and took the tray, hesitating over the food. "Don't suppose you know if it's drugged?"

"Negative, captive is to remain in peak health, drugging would counter act that," Prompto actually answered him, even if his voice was as dead as it been since the Chancellor had spoken to him.

"Thanks," he offered before eating and drinking, putting the tray back down near the bars. "Do you know who I am?" he asked but this time there was no answer. He moved to stand by the bars, watching him. "I don't know if you can understand this but…I won't give up on you Prompto. I won't believe there's nothing left of you in there, I can't. You're stronger than anything that bastard can do to you. You aren't this empty shell, you're a wonderful, caring guy. You love Chocobos and taking photos and hate bugs. Please, try to remember," he pleaded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unit 05953234 stood before the bars, guarding the prisoner. It could hear him, but the words meant nothing to it. It did not know the designation Prompto or what many of the words meant. Try to remember? It understood the concept of those words but was unsure what the prisoner wished it to do. It's memory was intact, if something was missing then it was meant to be. It remembered being put into storage as a failed unit, then the Chancellor removing it for a job, then it was here and being ordered to restrain the prisoner…the Prince. "Prisoner, designation Prince," it stated, unsure why. Permission to interact with the prisoner beyond ensuring he remained functioning had not been given. Perhaps it was still faulty?

It heard a shaky breath, was the prisoner malfunctioning? And then the prisoner spoke. "My title is Prince, my name is Noctis. You call me Noct." The prisoner informed it, and it updated his mental file.

Prince, the title was familiar. "Prince, a title used by the kingdom of Lucis, the enemy." Why was it speaking to the prisoner again? "Current holder of the title is Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"That's me," the prisoner agreed.

"File update accepted," it agreed, and the prisoner made an odd noise.

"Guess that's the closest you can get to thanks now," the prisoner leant against the bars and it went to make him move, but the prisoner could not get through the bars so why make him move? And then a hand touched it through the bars, but it was not in an overly vulnerable spot or near its weapon. The hand moved up and down its upper arm and there was a flicker of something strange. Did it require maintenance?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maybe he was stupid to do this, wasting his time. Not like there was anything else he could do with no magic or weapons. But Prompto was speaking with him, even if it was creepy robot talk, and he was sure there was something left of him in there. He rubbed the rigid muscles of his arm, something Prompto had enjoyed and…there, he was sure he'd seen it, the slightest flicker. "They took Iggy and Gladio away, Prompto. Did you hear what the Chancellor said?"

"As for you two, perhaps you would like an inside look at the MT process, to help you understand the dear unit you have become attached to," Prompto parroted back exactly.

"Do you know what that means?" Noctis asked, wondering if he knew, if he understood what Noctis was beginning to understand that Prompto had undergone. Prompto was acting like an MT and it scared him. The Chancellor had called him a failed unit, did that mean the conditioning could be broken? Could he remember if that happened?

"The prisoners will undergo the MT process and become soldiers of the Empire."

"How?" he pushed. "Please…what are they going to do to our friends," Noctis pleaded, still massaging rigid muscles. "What did they do to you?" he tried to keep his voice steady, to hide the fact his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He may have lost Prompto, he couldn't lose the others as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There are two processes," it should not be telling the prisoner this and yet it did not stop. He was a prisoner, there was no one he could tell. "Magitek soldier and Imperial Infantry. This unit is part of the Magitek Infantry, the process incomplete due to unit failure. Units are cloned humans injected with the Starscourge and converted to power Magitek cores within armour units. The process takes from fifteen to twenty three years for the body to convert into miasma," it paused as the prisoner made a strange noise. "Are you damaged?" Its orders were clear; the prisoner was to remain in optimal condition.

"How…oh Prompto…I'm so sorry…we never knew…" the prisoner whispered. The hand on its arm stilled and then moved up to its shoulder, tugging and it was puzzled. Then it realised what the prisoner wanted, it could guard and stand sideways it decided, there was no rule that stated it had to face out, and so it turned some, now able to see the prisoner who was pressed against the bars, fluid leaking from its optics.

"Are you damaged; a medic will be summoned."

"No Prompto, I'm upset, not damaged," the prisoner answered. He took a deep breath, "what is the other type?"

It studied the prisoner to ensure he continued operating before continuing. "Imperial infantry are human cyborgs, older technology than the MT's. Not as strong or durable but more versatile. They are controlled by units implanted into the brain to ensure obedience with other implants throughout the body."

"Which will they try on our friends?"

"Unknown. Infantry would have the higher chance of success given what this unit observed of their physical condition."

"Prompto please, we can't let that happen. They're your friends too. You love Ignis' cooking, remember his curry? Or how Gladio would go running with you. You took…your camera! If you look at the photos you'll see that you belong with us. You need to summon your camera."

"Clarification required." Was this why it was a failed unit? It should be silent and yet it kept speaking with the prisoner. It would be punished for this later, perhaps returned to containment permanently.

"You have access to the Armiger, the magic of Kings. Just reach out with your hand and focus your mind on wanting the camera, it feels like reaching into something cool. Please."

The unit considered the request, unable to see how it would help the prisoner escape and so it did as told. It reached out a hand, focusing on the camera, an item it knew from training, useful in information gathering. It felt something cool and then there was a noise and a camera appeared in its hand. It was not a model it was familiar with, but it was easy enough to operate, turning it on and accessing the memory. It stared at the photos, watching images of four people, the three prisoners and someone that looked like the units, but doing things no unit would be allowed.

"That's you. Look at your clothes, you're still wearing them."

The unit glanced down, finding the prisoner was correct. It should be in a uniform or body suit, not this strange civilian outfit. It looked up at the prisoner who was looking at it with an odd expression. "All units have the same face."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That wasn't at all creepy. "There's a gap, isn't there, in your memories? Before you were in that courtyard with the Chancellor and us. He made you forget so that you would turn on us because he knew that was the only way to do it." He reached out to touch Prompto's cheek. "You don't belong here, even if you never remember, we can help you relearn. You belong with us, out there in the world. We care about you. You can be free." He had no way of knowing how much Prompto was able to understand, did he feel anything now? His voice held no inflection, sounding cold and clinical. "I love you," he whispered. He hated even thinking that Prompto was gone for good but even if he was, maybe they could teach him how to be human, to be his own person.

"Clarify, what is love?" Prompto asked, voice still toneless.

"It's an emotion," how did he explain love? "Affection and it can be uh…sexual desire as well. You like spending time with the person, doing things together, just being together," he knew he wasn't explaining all that well.

"You desire this units body?"

He had to understand that bit, didn't he? "You're beautiful, yeah, but it's more than that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The unit observed the prisoner. He was correct, there was a gap in its memory. Did that mean he was telling the truth? Had it been sent to infiltrate the group? Why erase its memory before it could provide the intelligence? Or had it reported? Why send a failed unit? No, it should not question, that would earn punishment. Questions had been why it was marked as a failure. All of this would earn it punishment, what was it doing? Was it malfunctioning? He…it froze, he? It was a unit, not a person… it blinked, finding its hand on the lock, the key inserted, when had it done that? It stepped back and the prisoner slowly pushed the gate open, stepping out. It should force his return, pull its gun.

"Unit malfunctioning. It…"

"Shh," the prisoner took its hands in his. "It's okay, you're not malfunctioning, and you are not an it." The prisoner released its hands and stepped right up until his body touched the units and the reached up to cradle its face in his hands, nose to nose. "Your name is Prompto Argentum, you are twenty-one years old and you are a person," he whispered before doing something that made the unit freeze, unsure what was happening. His lips pressed to the units, moving, and it was a very strange sensation, made even stranger when his tongue entered its mouth, moving and it felt a jolt of something at the sensation…familiarity? But then it ended as the prisoner, the prince, moved back a little. "We need to find Iggy and Gladio and then get out of here. Please Prompto."

It stared at him, his eyes were dark blue, like the sky it had glimpsed once, long ago. He was unlike any superior it had ever had, gentle, soft spoken, when no one ever was. If the prisoner was returned to his cell then they would take him to the Emperor and it had seen what happened to prisoners, seen the broken bodies and eyes emptier than any unit. Did it want to see that happen to this prisoner? "Designation Noct?" it questioned, and the prisoners lips moved, there was something…smile, it was a smile, indication of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm Noct." He took the units hand, leaving one free for its weapon. "We need to find them, please."

It nodded and began to walk, Noct beside it. It stopped at a terminal and lifted the right limb, placing it against the code reader, awaiting recognition. Once the terminal lit up it scanned the information. "Lab 16 and 18, sublevel nine. Conversion process begun," it stated, moving for the elevator. It did not understand its actions, but it decided it did not matter. They got in and it activated the elevator, taking them to the correct level. "Walk in front and keep your head down," it ordered, pulling its gun and placing it against his back but keeping its fingers away from the trigger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis froze as he felt the gun press against his back, wondering if he had made a mistake, if Prompto was truly dead and gone and then an MT passed them, and he relaxed a little. It was a ruse, to keep them from being stopped. He lowered his head, acting defeated as they walked and then he fought to keep it up as he heard a faint, pained scream…Ignis. Prompto kept a measured pace and he knew it was necessary, MT's did not hurry. He just wanted to get them all away from the base, to somewhere safe where they could help Prompto recover or relearn how to be a person. Though, if that bastard hadn't lied, then Prompto was a created personality, so it wouldn't really be relearning but learning for the first time. Would a personality allowed to grow on its own be in any way similar to the one they had known? He struggled to not pay attention to the screams, to give away the ruse. He felt Prompto stop and glanced over to see the correct room number.

"There will be guards and lab personnel within. You can fight." It was a statement and it gave him a little hope, this robot Prompto had no way to know that.

"I can't access my weapons," he admitted, that was why he hadn't attacked the Chancellor before he had done what he did to Prompto. He had tried only for nothing to happen. "You can though, like how you retrieved the camera. There are some handguns and rifles as well as the various bladed weapons, try summoning something."

,,,,,,,,,,,

It considered. "Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, you helped me get better at it. I'm not as good as you though."

It nodded and focused on what it had done before, this time reaching for a weapon and a rife appeared in its hand. "How did this unit gain access to this ability? It is the enemy."

"I gave you access because you are my friend, not my enemy. We were hunting and you got hurt when your gun was knocked away. I made sure to give you access after that and you've been collecting guns since."

"This unit was sent to infiltrate you, it succeeded." It had fulfilled its orders and now it was ruining that.

"Yeah," Noct whispered.

It looked down and then offered the gun to Noct. "Do not hit the prisoner."

That got that odd sound from Noct again. "Got it."

It put its right wrist to the scanner at the door and watched the red light turn green before the door opened. As soon as that happened, the unit moved, the first guard dropping without registering the attack. Noct entered and began shooting the closer targets, leaving the further ones to its newly acquired rifle. It felt the pain of a hit, non-vital so it kept shooting until all but the figure on the table were terminated. It went to the computer and deactivated the restraints while Noct moved to the table and touched the prisoners face. It forced itself to ignore the fact it had killed its own kind, had killed important personnel. It would not be punished; it would be terminated for this. It took some of the gauze and put it over its wound, it knew that losing fluid was not good for continued functioning, its healing would deal with the wound soon enough so long as leaking was contained.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis immediately moved to table once the shooting stopped, finding Ignis lying there, held down in tight restraints, blood on the metal around him and he fought the urge to be sick. "Ignis, Iggy, can you hear me?" he called, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Ignis whimpered, trying to move away from his touch even as the restraints opened. Noctis grimaced as he spotted an IV of black sludge and he quickly pulled it out, grabbing a bit of gauze to press to the vein to stop the bleeding. "It's okay, I'm here. Please, open your eyes Specs," he pleaded, feeling Prompto come up behind him.

"Conversion at twenty eight percent, control unit not placed," the blonde stated.

"See? You'll be okay, just open your eyes," he begged and Ignis whimpered again but slowly his eyelids began to flutter and then green eyes opened, taking a minute to focus. "Ignis," he put a hand against a blood spattered cheek. Ignis blinked at him, dazed, but then he tried to talk, only to cough and choke. A glass of water was held out and Noct shot a smile at Prompto. "We've got some water here, I'm going to help you sit up," Noctis explained, trying to work out where to put his hands that wouldn't hurt. There was a massive incision across his abdomen and up his chest…like a body he had seen in the morgue a few years ago after an assassination attempt, his limbs were a bloody mess and half his hair had been shaved off, one closed incision there, another a thin bloody line, obviously where they had just begun to cut when they had interrupted. No wonder Ignis had been screaming. Prompto handed him the glass and moved behind Ignis, carefully lifting him to recline against Prompto and Noctis carefully dribbled some water into his mouth.

"N...Noct," Ignis whispered, watching him with wide eyes and Noctis was just glad Ignis recognised him through the pain and whatever they had done to him. How long had Noctis been unconscious while they were tortured? "Run…"

"Not without you and Gladio," Noctis promised. "Clothes," he glanced around and spotted one of the scientists who had taken a head shot, he looked around Ignis' height so Noctis went and began stripping him, forcing himself to ignore the gore. "Okay, this is going to hurt a bit, but we need to get you warmer," he warned and with Prompto's help they got Ignis dressed even as he moaned in pain. "All done," he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was a shivering, panting mess but he was covered. He tried to focus, there was something important…something…he looked up and frowned. "Prom…to?" he slurred. There was something…it was hard to concentrate, his head throbbing. The blonde looked down at him and even as out of it as he was, that look was not his friend…it was blank and empty.

,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis saw the confusion as Ignis looked at Prompto and wasn't surprised. He'd been trained to resist torture as a teen, he knew his disorientating pain could be when it came to recent memories. "It's okay Iggy, he's helping. Do you think you can stand?" Noctis got his attention and then they slowly got Ignis onto his feet, but it was obvious he couldn't really weight bare.

"Accelerated healing is active in unit Ignis," Prompto informed them.

"That's him being reassuring now," Noctis offered his Advisor a shaky smile. He picked up Prompto's gun and nodded, with Prompto supporting Ignis they had no chance of fooling anyone. He opened the door and moved into the hall, finding it empty. The labs were sound proofed better than most, that had kept alarms from being sounded and showed just how loud Ignis had been screaming, no wonder his throat was raw. "This one?" he asked and Prompto nodded, shifting Ignis to place his wrist at the scanner and Noctis took a deep breath, wishing desperately for the ability to warp. Prompto kept an arm around Ignis and lifted the rifle with the other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It supported the injured one, Ignis, as he couldn't stand yet. Was he a unit? Only twenty eight percent conversion, perhaps he was still human? Not a unit? What was it doing? Self-diagnostics came back without errors, yet it had disobeyed. Why had it freed the prisoner, Noct? Its actions made no sense even to it. Noct…did not treat it like a unit, but like a person, even knowing what it was. He treated it kindly…no corrections or yelling and it…liked that? He…it…opened the door, rifle at the ready as Noct moved, throwing himself into the room, low to the ground to avoid return fire as he opened fire. It made sure Ignis was behind it as it too opened fire with the rifle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noctis?" a groggy voice called as the shooting ended and Noctis rushed to the table to find Gladio conscious, fighting the restraints as he tried to see what was happening.

"Easy, we're here," Noctis called before leaning into view. "Hey," he managed a shaky smile for his shield even as Prompto lowered Ignis to sit against a wall and then moved to the computer. Noctis grabbed the sludge IV and pulled it out.

"Fourteen percent conversion," Prompto announced and Noctis was relieved to hear that.

There was a scar across Gladio's abdomen and chest, and his legs were very bloody, but he had all of his hair still. "Can you stand?"

"Accelerated healing is not available to unit Gladio."

"Blondie?" Gladio pushed himself up shakily, looking at Prompto in confusion but then it cleared, and he snarled.

"Gladio no! It's not his fault. He…he doesn't remember us," Noctis choked out. "He's helping us even with no memory, he's still trying to do the right thing," he grabbed Gladio's arms, relieved as he unstiffened.

"Where's Ignis?" Gladio demanded and Noctis motioned to where Ignis was sitting slumped against the wall. "Ignis?" he called, and the Adviser stirred slightly but didn't respond.

"They uh…were further with him," Noctis told him and Gladio's hands curled into fists as he clumsily got to his feet, Noct steadying him. He helped him over to Ignis and then turned to Prompto to find him holding a scalpel. "Prompto?"

"Unit is a risk to Noct. Risk must be removed," he stated, raising the scalpel.

"Prompto wait!" Noctis scrambled to reach him, not noticing Gladio staring in horror and Ignis' dazed stare as he struggled to comprehend, mind full of information he didn't know how to deal with.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, despite previous evidence that he was stronger. "How are you going to remove the risk?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Removal of cerebral and temporal implants," it stated, was that not obvious?

"You're going to cut into your own brain?" unit Gladio asked and it nodded.

"Prompto you can't, you could hurt yourself, kill yourself."

"Unit knows the risk to its survival. Unit is a greater risk to Noct. Implants must be removed." It didn't understand why but it knew it was necessary. It had hurt Noct, rendered him unconscious, had heard his voice crack a little at first due to its actions. It did not want to be ordered to terminate the prisoners.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn't know what to do. Prompto seemed very firm on the idea of removing the implants. Were they what enabled Ardyn to do what he had done? Would removing them help him? If Ignis was back to normal then maybe he could do it, his hands were rock steady, and he had medical training. "Gladio, can you access the Armiger?"

Gladio called his shield and then sent it back. He then summoned spare clothes and dressed shakily. The blood on Ignis' collar made it obvious where the clothes he was wearing had come from.

"Okay, we need every curative we have. Prompto give me the scalpel and lie down. You'll need to show me where to cut and how deep. I'll have to shave the areas first," he really didn't want to do this, curatives didn't always work on damage to the brain.

Prompto nodded and went to the door, doing something to the panel. "Room is now secured," he stated before lying down. "Unit suggests using restraints before cutting." And then he showed Noctis where he would need to cut.

Noctis secured the restraints before shakily shaving the areas and picking up the scalpel after cleaning the skin. "This is going to be very painful, is there anything here for pain?"

"Negative. Order the unit to become dormant, Protocol 636."

Noctis baulked at the idea of controlling him like that but what else could they do. "Will it even work from me?"

"Only one way to tell," Gladio pointed out, watching Prompto for any sign of duplicity.

"Right," he took a deep breath. "Unit 05953234, Protocol 636."

"Order received," Prompto stated, muscles relaxing and eyes closing.

Noctis gently tapped him with the scalpel and then shook him but he remained limp, eyes closed. He appeared totally unconscious.

"You sure about this?" Gladio asked nervously. They all had basic first aid training, but they mainly relied on curatives.

"No," he admitted before carefully touching the skin with the scalpel, forcing himself to apply pressure. Cutting the skin was relatively easy but then the bone of the skull had to be cut into, and he could see the lines were it had been done previously so he followed them. Prompto was still, held in place by the restraints, unconscious, face almost serene. Noctis fought his stomach as he carefully cut the first implant out, it was attached right on the surface and came away pretty easily. "Potion," he ordered and Gladio handed one over which Noctis quickly broke and let drip onto the wound before replacing the bone and using another to heal that before healing the incision. He stopped, hands shaking, wiping sweat from his eyes.

Gladio limped away and returned with a glass of water which Noctis drained. "Need a break?"

"No way to know how long he'll be out for, if the implants are what makes him susceptible to the Protocols then he could wake any time." He went back to work, cutting as carefully as he could, but this implant was a lot deeper and far more attached.

"Let me," long fingers wrapped around the scalpel and Noctis looked up in shock to find clear green eyes staring back.

"Specs?" Noctis whispered hopefully and Ignis smiled softly in return.

"I am…better, I would not say completely well. I am…different. But I can do this, my hands are steady," Ignis assured him and Noctis slowly stepped back to watch him work. It was intricate work and Ignis was no surgeon, but his knife skills were excellent. It took time but eventually he lifted it out and once again potions were poured in to heal the damage. When he stepped back the only sign of the surgery were the bare patches in Prompto's hair.

Noctis quickly removed the restraints and tapped his cheek. "Prom? Can you hear me?" he asked but there was no response. He bit his lip nervously. "He didn't tell us the command to wake him back up, if those even work without the implants." What if he was locked away, unconscious forever?

Ignis studied him, information flying through his mind. "Unit 05953234, Protocol 637," he stated firmly and Prompto's eyes fluttered open even as the other two stared at Ignis who blinked. "There…is something in my mind. Too much information." He pressed a hand to the stitched line in his skull.

Gladio grabbed several potions and shoved them at him so Ignis used them, finishing the healing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It opened its eyes; it was on a table…was it being corrected? Altered?

"Prompto? Can you hear me?"

It knew that voice, Prisoner, Prince… "Noct," it stated as the man leant into view. He looked worried, was he worried about the unit?

"Yeah, I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Unit is operational," it sat up and looked around, seeing the two implants made it remember what had happened. There were others within it still, but those two were the most dangerous. It looked around and saw unit Ignis now standing under his own power. There was no pain, there should be pain. It reached up to touch, feeling no wound. "Query."

"We used curatives to heal you," Noct informed him before he could ask.

He...it blinked. Was that a malfunction? It was a unit, not a person...but Noct said it was a person. "Why waste valuable resources on this unit?"

"Because you are one of us," Ignis answered. "Even if you do not remember us, we remember you and we will fight to help you."

"We need to get out of here before we end up against an army or something," Noctis grabbed the gun.

"Your magic?" Ignis asked.

"Not working."

It listened and went to the computer, scanning the information. "Magic blocking device is located on level 3, main control room."

"Guess we're making a stop on the way out," Gladio summoned his sword and shield while Ignis' knives appeared in his hands.

It was curious as it watched them. They made it look easy when the unit had struggled to do so. It glanced at Noct who smiled at it.

"Let's go."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis collapsed at the back of the cave, exhausted but relieved to have his magic back. Gladio slumped beside him as Ignis showed Prompto how to set up a secure camp. It hurt to watch when Prompto had been able to do it for months. How could they still be going when even Gladio was tired, although maybe not as much as he normally would be? How far converted was twenty eight percent?

"Iggy?" Noctis called softly and his Adviser immediately turned to him, seeing his expression.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis turned to his King and saw the confusion and fear in dark blue eyes. He moved and knelt beside him, taking his hand to kiss the back, where the Ring would sit, affirming his fealty. He then ran a hand through limp, greasy, dark locks, smiling gently. "I am here Noct," he promised. "I don't understand what has been done to me, but I am still me," he swore. He didn't blame Noctis for being fearful, not after seeing Ardyn turn Prompto into an empty shell with a few words. "There is something in my mind, but it is not controlling me, more…feeding me data." He looked at Gladio, relieved that he had not been altered as much as he himself had.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The unit watched as ignis knelt before Noct, not understanding what he was doing but registering the fear in Noct. He had not been afraid of the unit, so he did not understand the fear towards Ignis. It finished what it was doing and moved closer, watching them. it watched Gladio hold his hand out.

"Come here Prom," he called softly, and the unit moved closer and was unsure when Gladio pulled it down and under his arm. It did not understand why Gladio was doing it, but it did not pull away. Large fingers ran through its hair and it felt its body malfunction, muscles no longer at the ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched and listened as Ignis affirmed his loyalty to Noctis and he knew why the Princess was scared. He was scared! Of Prompto, Ignis and even himself. He knew he was lucky; they had been discussing brain implants before Noct had shot them. His mind was still his own, but his body? He urged Prompto over and gently pulled him down to settles against his side, gently stroking his hair, smiling when he felt the kids body relax under his touch. Prompto's mind may not remember, but his body did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What if they can make you forget?" Noctis asked shakily and Ignis frowned, considering. It was such an Ignis expression that he felt some of his fear fading.

"I do not believe that can be done in my current condition."

"The control unit was not implanted, and Protocols take time to impress upon the organic brain, time that was not given," Prompto spoke up from where he was slumped against Gladio.

"And you Prompto? With the implants removed?"

"Protocols are still impressed but cannot be completely enforced with the implants removed. The unit can theoretically resist," he answered.

"The position of the implants suggests they also help repress emotion as well as movement, without them Prompto may soon find himself dealing with emotions that he has no memory of experiencing. This could prove difficult for him to adjust to."

"Like a toddler," Gladio offered and Ignis nodded.

"There is also the question of what will happen once we return to Lucis."

"Head injury," Gladio answered.

"Potions don't always work right on the brain, that was one of the first things I learnt. Prompto took a bad injury, needed a phoenix down to bring him back. It caused amnesia."

"It has been previously documented," Ignis agreed, looking over at Prompto who was still relaxed against Gladio, although he looked somewhat confused. "Prompto," he called, and the boy responded after several seconds. "Do you understand? Your name is Prompto, Prom for short. We need you to respond only to those two and not unit or your number. People would not understand and may try to harm you if they find out where you come from."

"This unit…I…" and to their surprise, tears welled in blue eyes. "Malfunctioning…"

Noctis climbed over Gladio and pulled Prompto into his arms, gently rubbing his back, pressing a kiss to his head. "You're not malfunctioning, I promise. It's called crying, it's a reaction to strong emotion. One of the implants was supressing your ability to feel things so it's going to be overwhelming for a while as your body adjusts," he explained gently, rocking Prompto. "We'll be right here with you to help you," he swore, feeling a hand slowly move to grip his shirt.

"What about the Crystal?" Gladio had to ask.

"My guess is with the Emperor, Ardyn said I was to be taken to him," Noctis answered. "It doesn't matter right now. We need to get to safety and let you three heal." He was still rocking Prompto even though the tears had dried.

"We are physically healed Noctis," Ignis argued. "We should go for the crystal now; we may never get another chance.

Noctis looked down at Prompto, he didn't want to do it. He wanted to run, to hide them all away from the world. To help Prompto remember if that was possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It remained still in Noct's arms, shocked by its own audacity to actually hold onto Noct but there had been no punishment. It felt safe…nice. He never wanted to move again. He…if it was to only answer to Prompto or Prom…maybe it was allowed to be a he? It didn't understand a lot of what they were talking about but assumed they would tell him what its role was. "Unit affiliation, Prince Noctis," he whispered. It felt Noct look down at it.

"Prom?"

"Affiliation, Lucis, Prince Noctis. Erase previous affiliation." It looked to Ignis, he had an implant, would he know the Protocol?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis blinked, realising what Prompto wanted and he focused. Could it be that easy to make it harder for Niflheim to control Prompto? If his unit knew those codes…. "Prompto, Unit 05953234, Protocol 29830."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It focused on submitting to the Protocol and not resisting. It had a brief second of awareness and then the Protocol took control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto went rigid in Noctis' hold, eyes utterly blank. "Order received."

"Reset affiliation, code 321, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noct," he stated firmly, watching as Prompto's eyes flickered.

Prompto suddenly went limp in Noctis' arms again.

"Did it work?" Noctis asked, worried and Ignis shrugged.

"His reaction would suggest it did. I don't know if you saw it, but he definitely worked to let the Protocol work without the implant," Ignis offered the only assurance he could.

"I hate this, I hate 'programming' him just to be safe. He let me go, helped get you out, without doing this."

"He did, and he also fears falling back under Niflheim's control. Even if he is unable to understand the emotion at the moment."

"Why can you use the Protocols on him? You're not one of them," Gladio wasn't sure what that might mean for Ignis.

"Perhaps because only those authorised should know them? I am not entirely sure. I am not sure why I would be given knowledge of them either, unless Ardyn had something very cruel planned."

"Then how come he gave me the right code and I could knock him out for the surgery?" Noct asked as he ran his fingers through tangled blonde hair. They were all in desperate need of a shower, but it didn't look like they'd be getting one soon.

"Ah…" that ruined that theory.

"Here's hoping he can and will fight if someone else tries that then," Gladio wasn't sure what else they could do except lock the kid up and there was no way Noctis would allow that.

"It won't work, that particular Protocol does not just change his affiliation, but erases the Protocol from him to ensure it cannot be changed again," Ignis smirked, happy that he had been able to ensure Prompto could not be forcefully made loyal to Niflheim again, at least using the Protocols that had been imprinted into his mind from birth. His best guess was that they existed so that individual units could be assigned permanently to important people for their protection with no chance of someone else subverting the unit.

They fell silent as Prompto stirred, eyes opening slowly to stare up at Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It blinked up, unsure why it had been dormant. "Unit 05953234 awaiting orders." No….that was not what it was meant to say, was it?

"Prompto?" the voice was known, and it stared into dark blue eyes.

"Noct." Yes, this was Noct. Of course it was, why wouldn't it be?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing Prompto's first words was terrifying. Had something gone wrong? Wiped his memories again? "Prompto?" he questioned, shifting slightly and Prompto stared up at him..

"Noct," his response was a relief, even if he still sounded robotic.

Noctis shifted a hand to gently card through blonde hair, offering comfort and he smiled when Prompto unconsciously leant into his touch. His mind may not remember but his body definitely did. His voice and face may remain expressionless but watching his eyes revealed flickers and that gave them all hope. "How do you feel?"

"Functional," was the prompt response.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ignis asked and Prompto turned his head to look at him.

"Affiliation Protocols were activated to ensure units safety. Unit will obey Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noct."

Noctis flinched at that, hating it. He knew it was necessary, that no matter what they might be able to teach Prompto over time, he would always have to deal with what was done to him, they couldn't erase it or make him fully human. They would treat him as a person though and Noct would do his best to ensure he worded things to ensure he didn't order Prompto around. First thing, first, teaching Prompto to refer to himself as anything but unit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They sat silently, huddled in the cargo, hidden from the soldiers on the train. None of them liked it but they couldn't just walk onto a train in Niflheim, well Prompto probably could and even Ignis might be able to pass but there was no way Noctis could, the Crown Prince and now King had been too well publicised over the years, everyone in the Empire knew the face of their enemy, and their Shields. Train was the best way to reach Gralea though and so they had snuck aboard with the cargo. It was uncomfortable, they were freezing, but there weren't any other, better, methods. They needed to get to the Crystal. Noctis now wore the Ring, to be safe. It was a good thing he'd had it stuffed in the Armiger when they were captured, it had kept it from the Empires hands.

They'd heard talking at the station, rumours were flying over the state of the Empire and it had them worried. The ever shorter days weren't good either. Noctis had the majority of the Arms and the blessing of three Astrals. Would that be enough to do whatever it was the Chosen King was meant to do to beat the Darkness? It would have to be, Shiva and Ifrit were dead. When they found the crystal and he communed with it he hoped to gain Bahamut's covenant as well. He had no idea what he was meant to do, hoping he'd receive guidance from the Astrals or Lucii, though his ancestors were quiet within the Ring, he'd half hoped to hear his Father one last time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat beside Noct, it was cold and it…he knew it had to be worse for the others. They were from a warmer climate and didn't have the temperature regulation implants he did, no, a look over showed Iggy wasn't shivering as bad as the other two. He slowly lifted an arm and Noct blinked before smiling and curling against his side, seeking the warmth as Prompto increased his body temperature. Iggy and Gladio were also cuddled together, the temperature continuing to drop as they passed the area where Shiva's corpse was. It, no, he was Prompto Argentum, that was important, Noct did not want him to refer to himself as unit or it. It was hard but he was learning. His old superiors never treated him like they did. Knowing that he had been a person, even if only for a few short months, was strange. It…he did not understand how that could make them want a faulty unit, but he thought he might like that fact. They wanted him to be an actual person and they never got mad when he got it wrong. It thought it would be nice to be a person. No…he. He had to get better at that, they had explained that returning to Lucis would be dangerous if he could not speak of himself as a person. Lucians did not like the Empire, especially the soldiers.

Iggy had admitted he was having trouble with some things and Prom could understand that, tactical implants gathered a lot of information and fed it to a unit without pause. It seemed that Iggy was going to be a command level unit otherwise he would not know of the control Protocols, troop movements and base locations, as well as security codes. With the removal of two of his own implants, he found the information from his own tactical model difficult to handle at times.

Emotions were harder to deal with, he would do things, say things, that made no sense to him. They were very understanding when it happened, explaining what was happening. Anger was one of the most common emotions, he was learning to accept that everything that had been done to him was wrong and that it was alright to be angry about it. It…he…he was angry that his memories had been stolen, even if most of them were false, he wanted the memories of Noct and the others back. Sometimes Noct would look at the unit, at Prompto and he was…sad, yes, sad. He missed the other Prompto. He thought that giving up who he was now would be a small price to pay to have the other Prompto back if it made Noct happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zegnautus Keep was hell. They'd ended up being split up as they fought through the Keep, they'd made it a good way in before being detected but once they had things had gone badly. Noct had found himself magicless, likely another one of those machines, and cut off from his Shield and Adviser, although Prompto was still with him. They were armed with guns and the Ring since Prompto could still access his weapons there. It had been nice, hearing shock in Ardyn's voice when he had ratted of Protocols only for Prompto to give no response. He'd stiffened briefly and then grabbed Noct's hand before shaking it off. Noctis hadn't minded being used to help him fight against the Protocols.

They eventually came to a hallway that seemed to be heading back towards the central elevator since the plan was to head up, and moved cautiously down it, avoided the scattered MT's. Noctis could almost see Prompto flinch every time they came across the things and he didn't blame him. They were not the usual MT's; these things were like something out of a horror movie or comic book. Of course the hallway then lit up with electrical panels, herding them towards a wall of power. Prompto was pulling at a panel in the wall, trying to get to the power cables to pull them, as Noctis called out for the others, listening as he heard an answer. He didn't believe it was them until Ignis and Gladio appeared in the next room, both working to shut the electricity down before it could kill the two trapped. Ardyn was good at tricks but not this good. Just before the moving panel reached them it shut down and they stumbled into the room.

"Are you alright?" Ignis demanded, hands skimming over first Noctis and then Prompto, searching for injuries.

"We're okay Iggy," Noctis promised. "Relieved to see you two."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Of course," Ignis smiled slightly, glad to hear it. Having had Noctis scared of him had hurt, even if he understood. He had always been analytical, more controlled, than the other two and the implant made that a thousand times worse. He was just grateful that no emotional blocking implant had been placed, he may not always show his emotions like they did, but he had them. it had just become a bit harder to show them as he was drowned in data. The one good thing about the long trip to the Keep was the time it gave them to adapt to their changes. It came in handy when they realised that only Noctis had to eat, they could but it was no longer necessary. It was a relief when they found the room holding the magic blocking machine, giving back full access to their supplies and weapons. "Now then, the Crystal."

Noctis nodded and they continued on to the Throne room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm guessing the way is locked," Gladio glared at the door.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing somebody has keys to the whole fortress," Noctis smiled at Prompto who moved to the scanner and let it read his barcode. It flashed green and the door slid open to reveal a large, cold, room. At the far end was an empty throne and white clothes.

A daemon dropped down and they moved back, weapons in hand. "Not this again," Noctis grumbled. "Watch yourselves, this things been hunting us the whole time."

"The ring… It's mine…" it hissed and Ignis gasped in shock.

"Can this truly be…the Emperor?" he asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Does seem kinda keen on the ring," Gladio offered, raising his Shield as he readied his sword.

"Then we fight it," Prompto stated, Noct needed the Ring therefore any threat to it was a threat to Noct and to be dealt with.

"We take mercy," Noctis whispered sadly before launching into an attack. He could not hate the Emperor anymore, not seeing what he had become.

The fight was long and brutal, but the daemon finally collapsed. "The empire shall span…all the lands… By the Crystal's Light…we shall flourish… I shall arise…as ruler…of the world!" he gurgled out before slowly fading away.

"The Crystal isn't here, let's keep looking," Noctis ordered and they moved out, searching the Keep.

They eventually entered a massive hanger and Gladio whistled. "One helluva hangar."

"So, the central elevator's through here," Noctis pointed at where they had come up.

The large doors at the other end of the hangar began opening and they tensed.

"Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you. To liven things up I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time," Ardyn's voice called out.

Gladio swore and Noctis grimaced as Ravus's body walked through the doors, now grotesque and daemonic, transformed into a monster.

"Kill me… End it…" it spoke, shocking them.

"Is that Ravus?" Gladio demanded shakily.

"What is left of him," Prompto answered. That could have been him, had he continued in the MT program, infected until he turned. He had wanted that once, to be a proper unit, now it…scared him, he didn't want to be an MT or a daemon.

"Dammit…" Noctis snarled. He had hoped when they found Ravus' body that it was over, he hadn't looked infected, then again he'd had that arm…he gripped his Father's blade tightly and launched himself at the man who should have been his Brother-in-law. He would not let Ardyn use him like this.

"A sorry end for the high commander—for anyone," Gladio offered as the body dissolved.

"It's horrible," Prompto whispered and his voice held emotion, unable to hold it back. Noctis took his hand and squeezed, offering comfort.

"What kind of fiend makes daemons of men?" Ignis demanded shakily and Gladio gripped his shoulder briefly. They waited until his body was fully gone before walking away.

They had only made it a few steps before the room was filled with daemons. "Look alive—company!"

They threw themselves into the fight, Prompto shooting around them, never hitting them, despite how quickly they moved around the daemons. He stuck close to Noctis, watching his back.

"We're getting nowhere!" Gladio spat as Ignis healed him and helped him up.

"Noct, you must go alone," Ignis called and Noctis turned to stare at him, trusting Prompto to protect him.

"What?" he snapped, shocked and horrified by the idea.

"If you can obtain the Crystal's power, we may yet turn the tide. Elsewise, we are all like to perish here," Ignis impaled several daemons on his lance.

"Iggy's right. It's our only chance," Gladio slammed his shield into a group of daemons, stunning them while Prompto shot them.

"But what about you?" he warped and took out several daemons before warping back.

"We will protect you Noct. Go," Prompto spoke up, he was learning to do that, to speak up if he wanted to. It wasn't easy and he didn't always manage but he was improving.

"You could still get to the Crystal…if you went on your own. Your friends will have to stay behind," Ardyn's voice came and Noctis glared up at the ceiling.

The elevator to the loading bay moved up to their level for Noct and he hesitated, looking at them, heart torn. How could he leave them? He warped over and gently touched Prompto's face before kissing him, seeing his eyes go wide though he didn't pull away. "Don't you dare die, any of you," he snapped before warping back and stepping into the elevator. He took it down to the loading bay and began running for the elevator on the other side.

An automated message sounded as he ran. "Hangar gate closing Please stand clear." The gate to the elevator began to close.

"You'd better think fast. I don't envy you your decision," Ardyn called and Noct decided that if he didn't already want the bastard dead for Prompto, his taunting would be enough cause.

He continued to run as daemons began appearing to pursue him. "So this is the way to the Crystal?"

"Betraying your friends for the greater good—the mark of a monarch! Step forth, Your Majesty!" Ardyn crowed. Noctis ducked through the hanger gate, panting. "If you wish to obtain the Crystal's power, you must be prepared to lose all else."

Noct looked back, seeing his friends absolutely swarmed by daemons, but fighting on; he turned to face the elevator, allowing the hangar gate to close behind him, separating him from his friends once again, feeling sick at leaving them. "Don't die on me," he pleaded quietly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared after Noct's retreating form, a hand rising to touch his lips. A kiss, Noct had kissed him. He absently shot an approaching daemon with. Why had he kissed him? Because they were all likely going to die? Because he had loved the other Prompto? He didn't understand but…he liked it. He spun and opened fire, he was not going to die here, he would survive and find out what the kiss meant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis ran into the room housing the Crystal, relieved to see it, finally!

"Your journey is over, Noct," Ardyn called.

Noctis stood before the Crystal and held his hand with the Ring on out to it. "Please… Help me stop the daemons," he begged.

The Crystal suddenly became very bright and seized Noctis's hand in a tendril of that light, it began to slowly pull him inside itself. Noctis struggled futility to get free, digging his heels into the metal floor and pulling as hard as he could.

Ardyn swaggered into the room. "Unharmed by the Light. The Chosen King, indeed. Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you've seen. In Lucis lived a saviour who could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him. I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was. Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal's power. Arise as its champion. Only once the Crystal and King are no more…can I know redemption. Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready," Ardyn explained and taunted him and Noctis was shocked, stopping his struggle as he heard the unbelievable, they were family?

Noctis began fighting again but there was nothing he could do as the light enveloped him, sucking him into the Crystal.

The three ran into the room as the light began to fade. "Noct!" Ignis screamed in disbelief. This wasn't meant to happen!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis found himself floating in an ethereal void, floating down into the palm of an enormous humanoid figure clad in dragon-like armour.

"Gather strength, O Chosen. The fate of this world falls to the King of Kings, His Providence consecrated in the divine Light of the Crystal. So it is ordained—the revelation of Bahamut."

Noctis was in shock, this wasn't meant to happen! He had to go back and save his friends! "What is this place?"

"The heart of the Crystal, wherein lies the soul of the star, and it is in this place that the King will gain the power to fulfil his calling. By the covenants awakened, the Six have seen the coming of the prophesied hour—a time when the Crystal shall have shed the entirety of its Light unto the ring. Only then, once the sacred ring is replete, can the True King complete his ascension. And only by the True King's hand can the immortal Accursed be banished and the Light restored to this world," the voice boomed and Noctis swallowed, this was Bahamut himself.

"What about my friends?" he asked, shaken by the Astrals words. He had to get back to them, they couldn't take that many daemons without help.

"They stand against the darkness and abide in hope, sustained by faith unfaltering that their King shall arise and bring deliverance, despite their own abominations."

"Who is "the Accursed"? What do you mean my friends "own abominations"?" Noctis almost snarled in their defence.

"A man cursed with life eternal, whose immortality stems from the self-same scourge that wrought the daemons. One so impure of body and soul was deemed unworthy of the Crystal's Light, and forbidden to ascend. His mind twisted by spite and bent on revenge; the Usurper came to bring darkness down upon our world. Only the True King, chosen by the Crystal and guarded by his forebears, can end the Accursed's madness. The three are also infected, their bodies have been mutilated by machinery and Scourge."

"That doesn't make them less or abominations! They didn't ask for that!" he yelled but Bahamut said nothing. He sat in silence for a while before finally asking, "What is "Providence"?"

"It is the sole means to ending the immortal Accursed. A power greater than even that of the Six, purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past. Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life: his own. The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all," so he'd answer that but not his words on his friends.

Wait…sacrifice himself? What was he talking about?

Bahamut suddenly pulled his hand away and Noctis descended into the ether. "Now enter into Reflection, that the Light of Providence shine within."

No…he didn't want this….he wanted his friends….his eyes closed against his will as he drifted in the ether.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They stumbled from the Keep, in shock. Noctis was gone, consumed by the Crystal. If Ardyn could be believed then he would return someday, but when? Prompto had shut down, face blank, as Gladio urged him along and they were both worried for the younger male. He had been doing so well since they had escaped. Would Noctis' absence cause a regression?

"We need to get back to Lucis, inform the Marshall of what has happened to Noctis," Ignis finally said as they left the creepily empty city. Had the entire population been daemonified?

"Noct is gone," Prompto whispered dully but they were relieved to hear him speak.

"He will come back Prom," Gladio promised, wrapping his arm around the boy more tightly. He met bleak blue eyes, hoping the kid could feel his certainty.

They left the city and began the long trek through the snow.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Noctis groaned and blinked, looking around in a daze. He was…out? He pushed himself to his knees, looking around seeing only cold stone. The room or cave was dark, and he fumbled around for his light, having to call it from the Armiger and attaching it to his shirt. He forced himself to his feet and began exploring, trying to find a way out. It wasn't much lighter outside on the rock, but he could see the two peaks rising above him and he swore softly, how had he ended up on Angelgard? Bahamut, most likely, payment for his arguing with the Astral. He was determined that Noctis had to die to destroy Ardyn and the Starscourge while Noctis insisted there was always another way. He hated Ardyn, put he also pitied him after seeing his history while within the Crystal. He had just wanted to heal people. Still, the world did not deserve what he had cause and Noctis would end him to end the Darkness….he just had to work out how to keep his friends safe as well since he knew they had Scourge in them from the surgeries. He refused to consider that they may be lost to that, daemonified while he was stuck arguing with the Draconian.

He prayed they were alright; it had been years, he thought, and their lives had been dangerous enough before the endless night began. He walked to the waterline and stared out into the distance, worried. He should be able to see Galdin Quay's lights yet there was nothing. Had it fallen? Surely not, the place was well protected by the high hills around it and then the sea. It should have been relatively easy to defend.

Waking along the waterline he grinned as he found his Dad's boat. How it had gotten there and why he didn't know, but it was a way off the island. Thankfully it had fuel, so he was soon on his way, watching the darkness warily. He'd never seen a water based daemon but who knew how much had changed. As he travelled he reached out with his magic, through the Armiger, for those tied to it and him, almost collapsing in relief at feeling three presences…all strong. He closed his eyes, basking in the emotional presence of Prompto, it was different to how it had been when the bond was first formed, but it was also amazing compared to the gaping void Ardyn had caused it to become. Ignis and Gladio too had changed but not as much. He tugged the magic, ensuring they would know he was back, giving it a directional pull. He would wait for them at the Haven.

He tied the boat up and leapt up onto the wooden dock, hearing it creak beneath his feet. Walking along, it felt strange not seeing Dino lounging around but the place was more than deserted, it was ruined. The once fancy hotel was missing its roof, windows broken, some walls collapsed. He walked past the restaurant and made himself keep moving when he saw bone. He summoned the Ultima Blade as he heard the familiar sound of daemons forming, attacking before they could. He fought his way through the ruined resort town, heading for the Haven. He made it easily enough and sighed, he had no camping gear, he'd have to sleep on the bare rock but at least the fire could be fed to ensure some more heat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis jolted, seeing Gladio stiffen and Prompto frown slightly in confusion. "Noctis…" he closed his eyes, feeling the tug on his bond to his King even as he skewered a daemon with his lance.

"He's back," Gladio grinned, wrapping an arm around Prompto's shoulders, as the last daemon in the group dissolved.

It had been hard to cling to the hope of his return, but their faith had been rewarded. After a decade of pain and endless fighting their group would finally be whole again.

Prompto smiled slowly, Noct was back. But he was also nervous, he was very different to how he had been a decade ago, he'd learnt a lot and he knew he was a person now. He also knew he wasn't the Prompto that Noct had fallen in love with. He had memories of that Prompto now, but from another's perspective. Ignis and he had worked out how to sync their tactical implants two years after Noct vanished, allowing them to share memoires and data. He had seen what he had been made to do from the older man's perspective. That Prompto had been a lot more innocent than he was, bubbly and happy. And Noct had been very much in love with him. Would Noct be upset he wasn't like that Prompto?

It took them several days of travel, the old truck they had claimed several years before able to handle the trip but getting gas wasn't so easy. They followed the pull until they realised they were heading for Galdin Quay. None of them liked that, it had fallen early on after the Darkness….and had been where their exile had begun. Gladio parked the truck and they got out, having to turn the engine off to conserve fuel, plunging them into darkness and they flicked their lights on, seeing the smoke of the Haven nearby. They walked silently, weapons at the ready until they saw a figure standing on the edge of the Haven, staring out at the sea. He was slightly taller, broader than they remembered, and they hesitated….was this really him? Or a trick? They all knew Ardyn was skilled with magic and illusion, though they'd had no interaction with him since leaving the Keep…that they knew of.

"Noct?" Prom called hesitantly; gun out but not aimed. His hands were shaking slightly as he stared…the clothing was right, the same outfit Noctis was wearing that day. The figure turned to face them, blinking in the harsh lights they used. The first thing Prompto noticed was the scraggly facial hair and longer hair….sharp facial features…but those eyes…he knew those eyes. Had seen them utterly devastated when he hadn't recognised Noct after his memory wipe, had seen them full of hope when he had opened the cell. "Noct," he let his gun go back to the Armiger, stepping forward, before stopping, but then Noct was holding his hand out and Prompto went to him, feeling strong, wiry arms wrap around him and he hugged back tightly. "You're back, you're really back," he whispered, fighting tears.

"I'm here, I've got you Prom," his voice sounded mostly the same, maybe a little huskier. Then he was pulling back to look Prompto over and he had to fight the urge to hide. A gentle hand moved to his face, tracing the scar there that ran from his left temple down to his throat. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

And then Ignis and Gladio were there, all clinging, moving to be able to touch Noctis as well and he laughed but let them, obviously having missed them as well. Eventually Ignis pulled them back, looking around the Haven. "Have you been here long?"

Noctis shrugged. "Woke up in Angelgard first so I've been here a few days."

That was when it dawned on the other two what Ignis was seeing, or rather not seeing. They quickly went to work and got the camp set up, food cooking away. Noctis sank into a chair and he closed his eyes, content. He accepted a plate from Ignis and forced himself not to eat too fast. He finished and then frowned, "you aren't eating?"

"Food is too scarce these days," Gladio answered.

"How…how long has it been?" it had been impossible to tell time where he'd been.

"Ten years," Ignis answered and Noctis' eyes went wide.

"Ten…that bastard," he hissed.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, still hesitant but when he saw his Kings' hand make an aborted move to reach for his own he shifted closer, flipping his hand up and Noctis started but took the offer to entwine their fingers, dark blue eyes searching his and he smiled shyly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Going to reach for Prompto had been automatic, but then he stopped himself, not wanting to pressure the blonde who had so few memories of Noctis compared to a decade of him being gone. Prompto offering his hand and smiling at him was a shock. He understood that a decade was long enough for him to learn how to express himself and form a personality beyond being a unit, but it was still a shock, since for Noctis it felt like it had been only a few hours in many ways.

"Noct? Who is a bastard?" Ignis spoke up, interrupting his thoughts and he glanced over at his Adviser.

"Bahamut," Noctis answered, squeezing Prompto's hand. "We disagreed on a few things and I refused to budge on them. He'd send me back under every time….pretty sure I only came back now because the other Astrals intervened on the planet and humanities behalf," he admitted.

"You argued with the Draconian?" Gladio demanded and Noct glared at the fire.

"Considering he called all of you abominations…yeah, we argued," he whispered.

"What?" Ignis paled in horror, though whether over Bahamut's opinion of them or the fact Noctis had argued, was hard to tell.

"He said you all have the Scourge in your veins plus machinery in your bodies and therefore are abominations."

"Which is true," Prompto affirmed and Noctis looked him in the eye, blinking as he got a look in the better lighting. Prompto's eyes had been a bright blue…now they were more purple. The ex-MT lowered his gaze and Noctis squeezed his hand again.

"And I don't care. The three of you are my friends, my family," and yeah, he did not like their reactions to his words. "Guys…what is it?" Did they no longer want or need him? They'd spent a third of their lives without him now, maybe they'd grown past him. His body had changed, grown, and he had learned while in the Crystal but that wasn't really living, in many ways he was still the same guy he had been.

"We were exiled," Gladio finally said and Noctis stiffened in alarm and anger.

"What?" he all but growled. Who had dared?

"Calm down Noctis," Ignis eyed him warily, seeing his eyes change colour. The last thing they needed was an angry Astral appearing in reaction to Noctis' rage.

Noctis closed his eyes and took a few dep breaths. "What happened?"

"It was when Galdin Quay fell, we answered the call for help, as did many others. During the evacuation, Prompto was injured," Ignis explained and Noctis felt Prompto flinch so he gently rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

"They found out?" Noctis looked at his Adviser who nodded.

"There was an attempt to kill him and we defended him, Gladio was injured during that, revealing his own altered state. I am…unsure, if the Marshall had any part of it. For my standing with them, it was assumed I too was no longer strictly human. Such rumours tend to spread swiftly. It was made clear that we were not welcome."

"Even at Hammerhead?" Surely Cid…but Gladio nodded.

"Cindy will do supply drops for us but…I think Cid…well, we came back without you."

"Well as King of Lucis I say you are not exiled," he told them firmly. "No one else stuck with me through everything. They want to say something; they can say it to me." He closed his eyes again, forcing himself to calm the magic surging through him. He felt Prompto squeeze his hand and opened his eyes to smile at him, Prompto smiling back. "You've come a long way," he whispered and Prompto nodded.

"I'm not him," Prom whispered, looking down. "I've seen him and I'm sorry but.. I can't be him."

Ignis and Gladio slipped away, leaving the two alone and Noctis was grateful for that. Noctis got up and tugged Prompto with him, moving to sit on the ground in front of the fire so that he could wrap an arm around the blonde, feeling how tense he was. "What do you mean you've seen him?" he asked gently.

"Iggy…we learnt to sync our tactical computers, I saw him in Iggy's memories, I saw the two of you. He….he was just so… and you loved him," Prompto stammered the last, looking down at the ground.

Noctis kissed the side of Prompto's head, offering comfort. "I know you aren't him Prompto. As much as it hurts, he wasn't real. You are. It's obvious you've grown so much while I was gone, and I want to get to know you. Maybe one day we'll be together, maybe we'll only ever be friends, but no matter what I want you with me. Even with no memories of anything except the Empire, you chose to act, to help us escape. You were willing to cut into your own brain to keep me safe," he explained and Prompto looked up at him, hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," he promised. "So….tell me about yourself?"

"I...uh…I like Chocobos and Iggy's green curry," he offered and Noctis smiled, apparently that was something both Prompto's shared. "I'm an even better shot now and Iggy's been teaching me to use daggers which is fun. I don't like being around lots of people," he admitted, sounding shy again. "I…I missed you. Is that silly? I mean…I was just a unit back then, I didn't know you, even with the switch in Protocols."

"Sometimes you miss someone even when you barely know them, because you click. I think…we were your stability after you managed to turn on the Empire, especially me and not just because of that change. So yeah, it isn't silly."

"Iggy said the same thing. He said I may not remember but there are echoes…muscle memory, things like that."

"I noticed that back when we first broke out," Noctis assured him. "We'll get through this and then we'll have the rest of our lives to work things out." He would find a way, he would. He could feel the power within him, the power in the Ring. Providence, Bahamut had called it, power greater than the Six themselves. If that was so then why couldn't there be another way to stop him? A way that wouldn't kill all four of them? He looked at the second tent and then at Prompto. "Let's get some sleep," he stood and offered his hand and Prompto blushed slightly but took his hand and let Noctis pull him up. They went into the tent to find two sleeping bags set up side by side. They stripped out of jackets and shoes before crawling in, settling down. Noctis hesitated but then shifted closer, he'd been stuck in the ether for a decade, cut off from all physical contact.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Noctis fidgeted and then he slowly opened his arms, smiling as Noctis curled into him, holding on. They'd had each other for the last decade, Noctis had been locked within the Crystal. He knew what it was like to grow up without a kind touch but to have no touch at all, cut off from everyone? He held Noctis tightly, letting him know he wasn't alone. It felt really nice to hold him like this; he was used to sleeping with the other two, so it didn't feel strange. They tended to sleep in a pile of limbs, needing the touch to know they were all still there and alive. Noctis dropped off pretty quickly and Prompto wondered if he'd slept at all in the last ten years. It was different to be the one doing the holding when he remembered Noct always holding him at night after he had helped them escape.

He occasionally used the second tent, when the other two needed time together or when they had sex, cause as close as they were it felt strange to see that once he had come to understand such things were usually private. He knew that the other Prompto and Noctis had done that, but he had no memories of ever having sex, Ignis had said it was a relief to know that at least one horror hadn't been visited upon his body in the labs. He thought it might be nice to remember what it had been like with Noct. Even before their exile, he had never shown interesting in anyone, never felt what Ignis had explained as attraction…except he had, in those last days before the Keep, he just hadn't understood or recognised it.

He shook those thoughts off and closed his eyes, with Noctis back they would be on the move soon, once Iggy was sure Noctis was well fed anyway, and they may not get the chance for a lot of sleep. They didn't need as much but Noctis was still human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They spent three 'days' at the Haven, Ignis insisting and none of them really arguing. Ignis spend a lot of that time ensuring Noctis was either eating, sleeping, or exercising gently. He'd spent a decade in the Crystal, who knew what that may have done to his body? On the second day, Noctis sat down with Gladio who ever so carefully shaved the scraggly beard from his face, revealing more recognisable yet also sightly changed features.

"Anyone else would have had a beard to their waist after a decade," Gladio teased and Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I like not having to shave very often," Noctis shot back, running a hand over once more smooth skin. "Thanks."

It was on the third day that the conversation turned to serious matters again. Ignis and Gladio were happy to find Noctis had lost none of his combat skills, in fact he was actually faster and a little stronger. He'd stopped wolfing down food like he was half starved too and was sleeping more regular amounts of time.

"So what's the plan?" Gladio asked as Noctis finished his meal.

"I don't have one."

"Pardon?" Ignis asked as they all stared at him.

"Bahamut had a plan but there is no way I'm using it," Noctis explained, staring at the flames.

"Why not?" Gladio demanded and Noctis looked up at him, eyes haunted.

"Because I will not believe that there is no other way than for all of us to die!" he snarled and they all watched him with wide eyes, utterly silent. "No more lives sacrificed because that blasted dragon couldn't be bothered stopping all of this in the first place. With Luna dead I'm the only one left with a connection to the Astrals."

"They want it severed?" Ignis offered and he nodded.

"Bahamut mostly. To do that they need the Scourge and Ardyn gone for good."

"Noct…"

"Don't say it, I know, four lives compared to the world, except how much of the population is really left? How many species extinct? Even if the sun comes back, can the world really recover or will it mean a slower death?" he demanded and they all hesitated, because they didn't know. "More powerful than the Six, that's what he told me. Well I'm going to use that power to save the world."

"Once we have a plan," Gladio smirked slightly and Noctis laughed.

"Yeah, then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't like this plan," Prompto told him as they looked out over the ruins of Insomnia.

"I know," Noctis gripped his shoulder. "But I'm not risking any of you near him, not again. We get to the Citadel and then you three retreat."

"Leaving you alone with that monster," his hands balled into fists and Noctis gently took them. "Noct, he's bound to be more powerful now."

"But so am I," Noctis promised. "I will find you, no matter how long it takes. So no getting yourselves killed. Understood?"

Prompto nodded, it may not be that easy. Without Noctis they would have to stay hidden. No one knew he was back but at least Cor and some of the other survivors form the Guard and Glaive would be able to put the dawn returning together with the King, if he was nowhere to be found…it would be very easy for them to be blamed again. They were good, but without the night to make hiding easier….sooner or later they would be caught.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Entering the city…hurt. It had been bad enough seeing it burn but this…..this was a million times worse. It was abandoned by humans but overrun by daemons and they were all working to ignore what lay scattered in the wrecks, on the streets…not everyone had made it out of the city during the attack and then when Niflheim had abandoned it. It was one continual fight, with the guys keeping Noct protected, not wanting him to waste his energy on the daemons. He had a gun though, as he'd told Prompto ten years before he could shoot, they just weren't his preferred weapon.

They finally made it to the courtyard in front of the Citadel only to be forced back by sudden heat. "Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind. But you can expect a…warm welcome. I shall await you…above," Ardyn called out from the Citadel stairs, tipping his hat to them before turning and walking away.

"Great," Gladio snarled, readying his sword and shield even as Noctis and Prompto took aim with their guns. Ignis tightened his hold on his lance, darting in and out.

"This isn't working," Prompto tackled Noctis away from a burst of fire.

"I know," he didn't want to do it, but it had to be done and he felt the Draconian respond to his call. He moved with Bahamut, launching a joint strike against Ifrit, a strike he survived.

"So even that wasn't enough?" Gladio groaned.

"It's taken a turn for the worse," Ignis agreed, wiping sweat from his eyes.

"Out of the frying pan?" Prompto offered with a small grin and Noctis chuckled.

"We need to put this thing out!" he joined in the banter. He summoned his Father's sword and launched himself into the fight. "Feels like I'm just hitting air!" he yelled after a while, dropping down near the others. He blinked and held his hand out, that wasn't ash in his palm. The temperature began to drop rapidly and Noctis closed his eyes. "Shiva…" but how? The Empire had killed her, and he had never received her covenant.

"_Pyreburner. That heart of flame was turned to ash once… A dead fire must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death,"_ a soft, feminine voice called in the language of the Astrals and then they saw her… Gentiana. She smiled at him and walked past him, her clothing melting away as she took to the air, body changing as she spun around Ifrit until she truly looked like Shiva…in multiple bodies, several of which moved to surround Noctis. As Ifrit charged they took to the air, spiralling upwards, leaving only one between Noctis and the fiery Astral as the air became freezing cold. Ifrit stumbled, staggering a few steps, free hand raised up. Shiva cupped the massive face in much smaller hands and kissed his lip as he froze solid before shattering.

"_Rest, my love. May your soul know peace at last. King of Kings, the grace of the gods is with you always,"_ she glanced over at Noctis even as she began to fade away and he shivered as he felt the covenant being made

"I made a promise…one that I intend to keep," he warned, and she smiled at him before fading away. So he was right, not all of the Astrals agreed with Bahamut's plan. He stared up at the Citadel, he still wasn't sure how he was going to defeat Ardyn but there was no turning back now. He felt the others move up beside him and glanced at Ignis who smirked.

"We will escort you to the Throne Room," he stated and Noctis sighed but nodded, he hadn't wanted them to go inside at all, but they were being stubborn. He wanted them well out of range before the fighting began.

"It's all lit up," Prompto looked around in awe, able to see how grand the building had been even after a decade of fighting and neglect.

"Guess he's expecting company."

"He wants this as bad as we do," Noctis answered absently as he took Prompto's hand, getting a smile from the overwhelmed blonde. Ignis and Gladio also pressed closer, supporting the younger two.

"Think the elevator's workin'?"

"Huh…" Prompto pressed the button and it lit up. "Sure looks like it."

"He is really taking us by the hand," Ignis frowned, he didn't like that at all.

"It'll save our legs the walk up," Noctis smiled slightly as they moved into it,.

"Remember how nervous we were in front of King Regis the day we left?" Gladio asked as they approached the doors to the Throne Room.

"That was the last time we were in here," Ignis glanced around, saddened by the state their home was now in.

"I can't imagine it," Prompto admitted, to go before a King was beyond anything he could imagine. Though…Noctis was the King now, but he was different. He was Noct.

"Feels like forever ago," Noctis agreed, stopping to stare at them each in turn. His throat felt tight as he looked at them, barely changed by the years, he guessed that was the only thing he could thank Ardyn for. There were some changes, but not much, they looked young for thirty but so did he. "I'll see you again," he promised, turning away.

"Noct?" Prompto called and he turned back only to feel lips press to his briefly before Prompto moved back, blushing and smiling shyly. Gladio chuckled and Ignis smiled, reaching out to ruffle messy blonde locks.

Noctis blinked but then smiled back and opened the doors even as they forced themselves to leave, no matter how much it hurt to abandon him. He had made it clear though and after what Ardyn had done to them back then, they didn't trust themselves near him, none of them 100% positive he couldn't use them against Noctis.

He walked into the Throne Room, ignoring the illusions of his Dad, Luna and Nyx to confront his enemy.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck. The throne brings you here? It seats only one," Ardyn stood with a foot on the Throne where his Father had sat that day. How he wished that day had gone differently, that he had said more.

"Off my chair, jester. The King sits there," with that he launched himself at the older male.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

They sat on the hill overlooking the city for hours, utterly silent. "Look!" Prompto pointed and they watched, flashes of blue and red light and they knew it was the battle. The lights seemed to explode and then there was nothing, leaving them unsure as to what was going on.

"So the King has returned," a voice commented, and they turned, shocked to have bene snuck up on.

"Cor," Ignis greeted warily.

Cold blue eyes studied them, making Prompto shift uncomfortably, shifting closer to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stared at the three, two of whom he had known since they were children. They were barely changed in a decade and yet also vastly different. Their Crownsguard uniforms were worn, torn in places, obviously repaired multiple times. Ignis' glasses were also gone. He could see scars he hadn't known them to have, unsurprising given the state of the world. He had heard the stories, that the blonde was an MT, that the others were not human either, that they had killed the King. "Why aren't you fighting with him?"

"He ordered our retreat and it was agreed to because we were…unsure."

"Of?" Cor demanded.

"Whether Ardyn could use us against him," Ignis answered, chin up.

"There are a lot of stories about you three."

"We know," Gladio crossed his arms over his chest.

"I prefer fact," Cor told them, he would listen because he owed them that much at the very least. Others may believe they had vanished after Galdin Quay, but he knew the styles of two of them, had put together enough reports to know they had kept fighting for the very people who had declared them exiled. He met Ignis' eyes, knowing it would be him to decide whether or not to speak and finally the younger man nodded and began to speak, of the trip, of meeting a young man at the Chocobo Outpost and then all that came after.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I was so close…so very close to taking those friends of yours…and making them into daemons," Ardyn taunted as they locked blades again. All three carried the Scourge within them, even if they hadn't turned, which was actually very impressive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn't look as the Lucii appeared around the courtyard, standing tall above them as they fought.

"The Kings of Yore are on hand. Calling you forth…to oblivion," Ardyn taunted him again but still he remained silent.

Noctis saw no point in exchanging words like that. He knew what Ardyn thought was going to happen and he was going to have to disappoint him.

"Yet when your father died…you were off playing with your friends! When your beloved died…you lay watching, powerless to stop it! You think ten years is a long time!? It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for ages!" he tried again, obviously thrown off by Noctis' silence through it all.

Noctis leapt back, putting space between them, closing his eyes as he called up all of the power he had, Astrals, Lucii, everything. He opened his eyes and stared at one of the massive figures, knowing who it was. "Dad… Trust in me…" he whispered, whishing he'd been a better son, a better Prince, but it was too late now. He readied himself, feeling the power of light burning through his veins. He saw Ardyn's eyes widen for a split second before all Thirteen Arms slammed into the man.

"So, that is how you would end it," Ardyn choked, falling backwards. "Now it is over, Majesty," he whispered as Noctis approached. "What will you do?" he asked as Noct crouched down him. "Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more? Kill your friends?"

"This time…you can rest in peace. Close your eyes…forevermore," Noctis answered softly, his pity for this man coming forward once more.

Ardyn closed his eyes. "I will await you…in the beyond."

"No…I won't dance to his tune," Noctis stated and Ardyn's eyes opened, confusion evident as Noctis put his hand over Ardyn's chest and brought all of that potent power to bear. He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Luna's hand on his shoulder, her lips brush his cheek in farewell. Providence…power beyond the gods themselves…all of that backed by his strength of will to free his planet and heal it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noct!" Prompto gasped and they all turned to see the bright white light engulfing part of the city.

Cor watched, eyes widening slightly at the sight, seeing the towering Lucii even as they faded, then the Astrals. Was it over? Was the last King he ever served now with his ancestors?

Gladio gripped Ignis' shoulder, almost too hard but he said nothing as they watched, all praying their King, their friend, survived.

The light intensified, shooting up into the clouds in a pillar before suddenly collapsing and rushing outwards. Three screams pierced the darkness as the wave overtook the hilltop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He groaned, shakily pushing up to his hands and knees, looking around, blinking in the light. He looked up and smiled as the sun beat down on him, tears in his eyes. He forced himself to his feet, seeing where Ardyn had lain was now marked by cuts in the concrete from the Royal Arms but there was no body. It was done and he was alive. He smiled as he felt it, his magic, Providence was gone, the power spent, but he still had magic. A glance at his finger showed the lifeless crystal before the ring just crumbled. He knew the Crystal above the Throne would be the same. He had done it, cut the ties to the Astrals, saved the world and survived. He summoned the Ultima Blade and then threw it as far as he could, warping out of the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked up as a blade landed in the hilltop and then the familiar sound of warping followed it. He stared in awe at the cleanshaven young man who appeared, dressed in Kingly Raiment. "Your Majesty," he whispered and blue eyes glanced his way briefly before seeing the three unmoving forms on the ground.

"No...no, please," Noctis choked, dropping to his knees beside them, fumbling to find a pulse only to find cold skin.

Cor stepped back, wishing he could say they were just resting or wounded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You were meant to be safe," he whispered, tears falling. He took Ignis' hand, feeling the coolness to his skin, placing the hand in Gladio's before looking at Prompto. "We were meant to have our lives together," he leant down and kissed still lips. He saw the trail of black dust at the side of Prompto's lips, knew it was Scourge…it had killed them, despite his efforts to keep them safe. He reached into the Armiger, pulling out three Phoenix Downs, crushing one in each of their hands even as he closed his eyes and poured healing magic through where his links to them should be, praying for it to work. His eyes snapped open as the temperature dropped and he saw Shiva kneeling opposite him, smiling gently at him before looking down at them. He watched with wide eyes as a single snowflake came to rest over each of them before turning to light and sinking in.

"_Thank you,"_ she whispered before vanishing.

Noctis waited, barely breathing and then he felt the three bonds snap back into existence even as three chests expanded with air before they began gasping, choking for a second.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stood, frozen in shock and awe as an Astral appeared and apparently brought the three boys back to life! Was that possible? Allowed? He shook it off and moved in, helping the disorientated Gladio sit up, pulling Ignis with him, leaving the blonde to his King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto gasped, feeling ice cold even as he choked on air and then strong arms were pulling him up, making it easier.

"Prom?" a shaky voice called, and he forced his eyes open.

"N..n..oct," he stammered past chattering teeth. He'd never been so cold before! But already it was fading even as Noctis pulled him into a hug, gentle hands running over exposed skin to warm it.

"I've got you, you're okay, you're back," Noctis was rambling, shaking and Prompto struggled to remember what had happened.

The Citadel…..retreating while Noct went on…Cor…the light, then….pain…nothing.

"Did we die?" Gladio asked.

"You were dead for several hours. His Majesty appeared and…disagreed with that, as did Shiva apparently," Cor answered.

"Noctis?" Ignis called.

"I'm here Iggy," Noctis moved them and Prompto felt the familiar bodies of Gladio and Ignis join in the hug. "We all made it," he promised.

**Epilogue**

Prompto unbuttoned his jacket, sighing as he flopped onto the couch, kicking off his boots only to hear a familiar chuckle.

"For someone who only needs sleep every few days, you look exhausted," familiar hands began massaging tight calves and he sighed in pleasure, opening his eyes to find Noctis kneeling beside the couch, already stripped down to a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Cor's crazy," he muttered, and his husband laughed.

"Always has been," he leant in and kissed Prompto who happily returned it. "Missed you."

That made Prompto laugh. "We were in the same building all day," he smiled.

"So?" Noctis perched beside Prompto's hip.

"Think it'll ever slow down?"

"It's only been five years; we've come a long way already."

"Thanks to you wanting the planet to be healed, before any actual rebuilding was started," Prompto smirked and Noctis shrugged.

As much as he hadn't wanted to, Noctis had ended up telling the people what had happened, how he had used Providence to heal the world of not only the Scourge but quite a bit of the worst damage. Noctis may no longer wield that power but he was still King, still powerful and they shared that power, more than they ever had before since it had helped revive them. There had been a lot of objections to the three of them being anywhere near the King but Noctis had threated to walk away from the Throne and retire somewhere remote with them. Medical tests had revealed they no longer carried the Scourge, as if Prompto's bright blue eyes hadn't been proof, but the implants remained. Technically, they were the only MT's left on the planet. Their marriage had almost caused a few riots but Noctis would no longer budge on what he saw as important and he loved Prompto.

"I was thinking," Noctis spoke up.

"Oh?"

"Our third anniversary is next month, what do you say to a road trip?" Noctis grinned and Prompto laughed but nodded, it would be nice to be back on the road, just the four of them again because where they went, Ignis and Gladio went as well. No one had objected to their marriage four years ago, then again it had been a lot quieter than their own. Stupid State Wedding.

"Can we visit the Chocobo Outpost?"

"Definitely. Should be some new chicks to see."

Prompto grinned and kissed his husband. He would need to find his camera. "I got cornered by a Councillor this morning."

"Oh?"

"They want you to hurry up and have an heir or two, to secure the Succession."

"We'll have kids when we're ready. Things are too unsettled still as far as I'm concerned," Noctis answered, kissing him again.

"That's what I told him; I don't think he liked it. You should expect a parade of healthy young women to begin soon."

"Great….why did I reform the Council?" Noctis grumbled and Prompto laughed. The idea of kids was amazing and scary but being a parent with Noct sounded good to him. Their kids would never know they pain they had, Niflheim was gone, the continent in ruin, the population devastated. Aid had been sent but it would take millennia for the place to recover enough to be a threat to anyone. And there would be no Ardyn to push them, no MT's or daemons to use in the army. Prompto was definitely learning to enjoy peace, it was hard work, even with the healing Noctis had managed, but it was work they were all willing to do.

_The end_


End file.
